All I Want For Christmas
by susanmikefan
Summary: Susan wants to help Mike..
1. Chapter 1

**All I want for Christmas….**

Susan was standing in her bedroom,. silently looking out of her window. Lots of neighbors were busy decorating their houses. The holiday season would soon be there. But Susan wasn't feeling the holiday spirit this year. Christmas always made her a little melancholic, but this year she felt like a dark cloud took over her heart.

Standing there she thought of last years Christmas. It had been a hopeful one,. filled with unexpected joyful moments. She and Mike were finally talking again,. And he even sat down at their table to talk to her and Julie. She couldn't help notice the admiring looks he gave her,. when he thought she wasn't looking his way. Even her friends had noticed.

After that a lot had happened. They indeed got closer again,. leading to that dramatic evening when she planned to propose to him,.. but instead she received that awful phone call. It had changed their relationship forever. He was with Edie now,. and she had Ian.

Susan sighed deeply again,. when she saw Mike coming out of his house carrying the box of Christmas lights in his arms. He had moved on,. and she never really understand how this all could have happened. Why did one moment of desperation caused so many problems. Susan often wondered what would have happened if she'd stayed strong,. and hadn't respond to Ian's invitations.

"Mom..?" the soft voice of her daughter sounded. She felt her hand on her shoulder. Susan turned around, quickly whipping away the tear that managed to escape from her eyes. She tried to smile, to reassure her daughter.

"Mom,. don't do this to yourself,. I hate to see you like this!" Julie spoke sweetly.

"I know,… you're right,. but I can't help it. Christmas always makes me feel like this…and this year even worse then ever..". Susan whispered the last words.

Julie looked over her moms shoulder to see what made her so sad. She saw Mike hanging up the lights,. and sighed.

"Mom,. you've got to let it go! I mean focus on the positive things! You've got Ian now, right?" Julie tried to cheer her up.

"Well Ian isn't going to be here,. when we have our annual Christmas meeting. Jane's parents are coming over and they will be staying at his place. And because he still hasn't told them about me, I can't just show up at his doorstep! This means I will be all alone,. watching how Ms. '_I'm suddenly sweet and innocent'_ Britt, will be all over Mike.

I think I will burry myself under tons of blankets and sleep through the whole thing!" Susan ended her angry statement.

Julie's eyes grew wide at her mothers words.

"O my god…", she whispered. "You still love him don't you?"

Susan raised her eyebrows.

"Where did you get that silly idea? If Edie wants him she can have him for all I care!" Susan answered, trying to sound convincing.

Julie smiled and shook her head while walking out of the room. She knew her mom was still in love with Mike Delfino,..now she only had to find a way to get those two to talk. Without Edie there to ruin things. And she knew just the perfect way to get that done.

Julie walked over to Austin who was busy hanging up the lights at his aunts house.

"Hi", she greeted him. He grabbed her by her waist pulling her close to give her a kiss. "Hi", he answered. "You came over to help me with the lights huh?"

"Eh,..no,..I think you're doing a wonderful job here!" Julie smiled. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah,..unless one of the lights doesn't work, then I have to go tot the store to buy some new ones,. we're out of spare lights". With that comment, Julie got an even better idea.

"I think you deserve a beer,. for all your hard work!" She got in to get one. Handing it to him they sat down on the porch watching the other neighbors.

After Austin finished his beer,. they got up. Julie deliberately stepped on a light bowl but made it look like an accident.

"O, no,. Austin I'm so sorry..", she apologized. "Now we need a new one!"

Austin ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah we do".

At that point Edie came walking up to them, coming from Mike's house.

"Hey kids,. how's the decoration going here?" she said cheerfully.

"Well it was coming good,. until I stepped on a light bowl,. I'm sorry", Julie said.

"O please that's no problem,. we'll put in a spare light", Edie answered.

"We're all out of spare lights", Austin replied. Edie looked at him and frowned.

"So…why don't you go get some new ones?"

"He can't!" Julie shrieked. Austin and Edie both looked awkward at her.

"You had a beer remember?" Julie looked at Austin. "You can't drive when you have been drinking!"

"O come on,. it was one beer!" Austin answered. Edie put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think our little miss perfect is right,. this time,. I'll go get the lights!"

Julie watched as Edie drove off. This was her chance.

"Austin I'll be right back,. I forgot something!"

She rushed herself back to her house.

"MOM!" she called, "Are you there?" Susan came walking down the stairs.

"Julie,. what's wrong, why are you shouting?" Susan asked worried.

"I'm sorry but you've gotta come outside for a moment,. almost everyone has their lights on and it looks so beautiful!" Julie said enthusiastic.

"Please Julie,. I'm not in the mood,. and I've seen it all last year. I'm sure everything looks just the same."

"But mom,. we do this every year..", Julie pleaded.

Susan saw the disappointing look on her daughters face. She sighed again.

"OK,.if it's that important to you,. let's go!"

The both of them stepped out,. looking at the lovely decorations.

They started walking slowly along the street, towards Gabrielle's house. Then they crossed the street to walk back on the other side.

Julie knew she had to find a reason to leave her mom alone for a few minutes when they would pass Mike's house. She'd seen he was still working on his lights.

As they passed by Bree's house,. looking absolutely perfect as always, Julie saw Austin sitting on the porch.

"Eh,.mom,.Austin just called me, I have to go talk to him for a sec, just wait here, I'll be right back ok?" Julie took off, before Susan could even respond.

"Susan? Hey,.I haven't seen you in a while,..?" A familiar voice sounded,…way to close.

"O great, just what was missing in this picture.." Susan whispered cynically before she turned.

"Hey Mike, what a surprise", she smiled, trying not to show the nervous feeling that was quickly growing inside of her.

"Eh, well,.. Julie and I were doing our annual Christmas walk through the neighborhood", Susan answered. Mike stepped a bit closer towards her.

"Oh,..did you two do that last year too? Or did I join you?"

Susan was startled by his question.

"What do you mean,. you remember something?" She looked hopefully at Mike.

"No nothing much really, just some small things. But last week I had a talk with Tom and Carlos. And well they gave me a whole different perspective on things". Mike ran his hand through his hair,. looking confused.

"What did they tell you?" Susan softly asked. Her heart was pounding fast.

"Well we talked about the time when I just moved to Wisteria Lane,. they told me I was a suspect in the Mrs. Huber case,. they told me about Paul Young….and.." Mike paused for a second, "They told me a lot about you and me..".

Susan blushed, she was glad it was dark. She didn't know what to say. She wanted Mike to remember her so bad,. but she had no idea if things could ever be the same again.

"I,. I'm really confused right now,. I don't now who to believe anymore. I mean Edie is telling me this,. Tom and Carlos are telling me that,…it's al such a mess in my head right now", Mike sighed.

"It's gonna be ok,..one day you will remember and you will now what is true,. in your mind,…and in your heart..", Susan whispered. She wanted to say so much more,… she could tell Mike was letting go of his defensive attitude, but then she heard a car stop right behind her.

"Hey babe,…oh hi Susan", Edie said. "So what are you two talking about?" Edie got out of the car, walked up to Mike and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We were discussing the Christmas decorations", Susan quickly answered.

"Hmm,..yeah right!" Edie mumbled. "You don't fool me Mayer! But shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your daughter?"

Edie pointed at her house, where Julie and Austin were sitting in a tight embrace.

"I say you one thing,..if that girl is pregnant one day don't look at me,..I warned you! Come on Mike let's get inside,..you could light up the fire place!" Mike turned around, but Edie had one more comment for Susan.

"But hey, maybe I beat Julie in getting pregnant,. I know how much Mike wants to be a dad,..maybe I can give him that!" She whispered nastily.

Susan was stunned by Edie's comment. That did it! She was not going to the block party,. she just couldn't deal with it.

Susan turned around trying to hide her pain from Edie. But after she entered her house she leaned against the wall and tears welled up in her eyes. She opened a cabinet and took out the picture of Mike and her that had been standing on her table for so long.

"Why Mike,..", she whispered, "Where did it go wrong?"


	2. The next day

The next day…

"Susan? Susan are you there?" Lynette and Gabby were knocking on her door. Susan was laying on the couch,…dwelling in self-pity.

"Go away!" She yelled at the door. "I'm not in the mood for company!"

She rolled over on the couch facing away from the door.

Her friends looked awkward at each other.

"Wow,. I guess someone is in a bad mood today!" Gabrielle said.

Lynette nodded her head. She reached for the door to feel if it was locked.

It wasn't. She slowly opened the door and they both stepped in.

"Ohw,..Susan..sweety" Lynette walked up to the couch and sat down on the edge.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Susan turned her head a little so she could face Lynette. Her eyes were all red from crying.

"I just don't know,. everything seems so complicated, and I don't know how to fix it.." she sobbed. Lynette wrapped her arms around Susan,..looking at Gabby over Susan's shoulder.

"Help me!" She mimed with her mouth. Gabby gave her a staggering look, pointing at herself. "Me?" she whispered.

Lynette nodded yes,. still trying to comfort Susan.

"Err,..Susan,..we thought it would be nice if we all went shopping together,. you know for a dress we could were to the Christmas party!"

Susan lifted her head and looked at her two friends.

"I'm not going to the Christmas party!" She stated,..grabbing another tissue.

"What?" Gabby and Lynette shrieked at the same time. "Why not?'

Susan took a deep breath.

"Because Ian can't make it,..and to be honest I'm not ready to spend a whole evening around Mike,.and especially Edie..".

"Oh,..hunny,..", Gabrielle sat down on the other side of Susan.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?'' She asked softly.

"Yes,..I do", Susan finally answered. "I wish I wouldn't feel like this,..but it's still there".

"Did Mike ever say anything about your time together?" Lynette carefully asked.

"Well I talked to him yesterday,..and he said Tom and Carlos spoke with him about me,..amongst other things. But he's very confused right now because Edie is telling him otherwise".

"But you can't let it get to you like this! You've always attended the Christmas party,. even when Karl had just left you!" Gabrielle said.

"I know,..but Karl wasn't around that night and Mike will be there…with Edie". Susan looked hopeless at Lynette.

"True,..but the more reason you've got to go buy the most stunning dress! Let him see what he could have!!" Lynette got up, and took Susan's hand.

"Come on,..just come with us,..you won't regret it. It will take your mind off things".

Susan stood there for a second, weighing the options.

"Ok I'll go with you", she finally said. "But I'm not promising to come to the party yet!"

Gabby smiled at Lynette, who winked back at her.

"Great!" Gabby hugged Susan. "We'll leave in 30 minutes,..you might wanna fix your face a bit".

"Gabby!!" Lynette said astonished.

"Well it's true, isn't it? If you wanna feel glamorous, you've gotta look glamorous!" Gabrielle defended her comment.

"It's ok Lynette", Susan smiled. "I probably do look awful. I'll see you in 30 minutes ok?"

Later that afternoon the girls were all tired from shopping. They all found the perfect dress,. Susan was very happy with hers. She really felt better, the girls even got her to laugh again.

"So,. should I bring anything to the party? Are you all cooking something?" Susan looked at her friends.

"Nope,.we wanna have a nice, relaxed Christmas this year, so we ordered catering!" Gabrielle answered proudly, because it was her idea.

"We had to bring the news carefully to Bree,..but finally she saw the benefit of it!" Lynette smiled.

* * *

The next day Ian came by to see Susan. She was just sitting on her porch, trying to

make some sketches for her new book.

"Hi", he greeted her warmly bending down to kiss her. But Susan turned her face and his kiss landed on her cheek.

Ian looked surprised at her,… a little hurt by her sudden move.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.

Susan sighed deeply and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that..", she apologized. Ian laid his hand on her shoulder, and took a deep breath.

"I think you do know, why you did it".

Susan buried her face in her hands.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" She sobbed. Ian rubbed her back.

"It's about Mike isn't it? You still have feelings for him…"

Susan nodded yes, to afraid to say it out loud.

"I still have feelings for Jane too,..if that's what bothers you. If you truly loved someone you can't just forget about them!"

"I know, but it's different for you. I mean Mike is alive, he's living in his own house again and I see him almost every day…but he doesn't have a clue who I am! Don't you understand how painful that is! Sometimes I even wish he'd never woke up from his coma!!" Susan got up and stepped of the porch.

Ian followed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry,..I know this is hard. I don't want to put pressure on you. But I just wanted to ask if you would like to meet my parents,…they will be here right before Christmas".

Susan lifted her head so she could look at him.

"You told your parents about me,. about us?"

Ian nodded yes. He put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's my way of letting you know I want this relationship to be real,. and not something we should hide. They were surprised for a moment but they understand,. and they would love to meet you. So,..what do you think,..it's just a simple dinner at my house". Susan was trying to make up her mind, when she saw Mike coming out of his house, and Edie hanging on his arm, giggling.

"Ok,..I think I would like to meet your parents", she smiled, hugging Ian more enthusiastic then she felt, hoping Mike would notice. She saw him looking at her and Ian, before he stepped in his car.

"Why don't we invite your parents over here?" She impulsively suggested.

"You want to cook for my parents?" Ian was surprised. "Ok,..I think they will like that idea!"

* * *

"Bree, you've got to help me!" Susan begged. "You know I'm a lousy cook! And those people are used to first class food!"

"Well I'm glad you think I can meet that standard!" Bree glowed. "But I'm very busy,.with Orson's mother living here and I don't know if I…".

Susan pleaded with her eyes until Bree finally caved in.

"Ok but I will make something easy, so you will only have to warm it up".

"Great so how are things with you and Orson?" Susan asked. Bree poured in another cup of coffee.

"He's away,..for a while.." Bree answered. Susan picked up her cup.

"Oh on a business trip?"

"No,..on a "thinking trip" as I call it", Bree said.

"Are you saying, what I think you are saying?" Susan looked amazed at Bree.

"Yes,.to make a long story short, he lied to me about Monique, you know the girl they found,..he did know her! I can't trust him anymore so I asked him to leave..".

"O Bree..", Susan laid her hand on Bree's. "I'm sorry about that".

"Well I'll live,..I've survived more in my life. So what do you want me to make Ian's parents?"

* * *

"MOM! Can I please use the bathroom now! You were in it for the last 50 minutes!!" Julie banged the door once more.

"All right,..all right,..easy,..I'm coming", Susan opened the door and stepped out,..followed by a trace of perfume.

"Wow don't we look stunning tonight! I thought Ian wasn't coming?" Julie asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"He isn't", Susan answered, her head around the doorpost. Julie raised her eyebrows.

"But why are you getting so dressed up if…..mom! Don't tell me you are doing this for Mike!" Julie walked into her mother's bedroom, who was just putting on an astonishing dress.

"hmm,..maybe", Susan mumbled turning around, so Julie could pull up the zipper.

"Well if he doesn't notice you in that dress, he not only has amnesia, but he's gone blind too!" Julie laughed, heading back for the bathroom.

Susan finished her make up and hair, and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Mike better notice me!" She whispered to herself. Then she walked towards the window. She looked at the pretty decorations in the street. Trees with lights and ornaments on the sidewalks,..lights everywhere you'd look. It all looked so romantic. If only she could talk to Mike without Edie being around…

She left the house together with Julie, and as they mingled with the other guests, Susan felt happy she did go to the party. She saw her friends standing near by the food, waving at her. She looked around once more and decided to get a good table before they were all taken. She saw a quiet table in a corner, nearby a Christmas tree, and sat down.

While looking for Julie, Susan was startled by a familiar voice.

"Hi Susan,..do you mind if I sit down here?"


	3. Caught

Caught

"I,.err ,..we,..we were just honoring a Christmas tradition", Susan stammered, pulling away quickly.

"The hell you weren't", Edie yelled. "You are trying to get him back, you little tramp! Well I'll tell you this, it's not going to work, he belongs to me now!"

Edie grabbed Mike's arm.

"Let's go Mike,..don't make that witch cast you under her spell even more!" She pulled him away from Susan.

"But it wasn't all her fault, I…", Mike tried to respond, but Edie gave him a harsh look.

"Don't make excuses for her! I told you she was a stalker!"

Susan watched as they both left. Still arguing, they walked up to Mike's house. Susan couldn't make herself look at that scene any longer, watching them walk into Mike's house together. She opened the door and there was Julie sitting on the couch.

"Hi", she softly said. "I'm sorry,..if I caused anything that upsets you".

"O Honey,..", she walked over to her daughter and hugged her tight.

"You didn't do anything wrong,..I did. I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away tonight. The combination of wine, Christmas spirit and dancing is all wrong for me. I always lose my feeling of reality then".

"Let's just go to bed and pretend this was all a bad dream", Susan said, pulling herself and Julie up from the couch.

"But was it good kissing Mike again?" Julie shamelessly asked.

"Julie!" Susan shrieked. But her face turned red, and Julie smiled.

"I think I just got my answer,..goodnight mom!"

The next day Susan walked over to Bree, to talk about the dinner, Bree would be making for Ian's parents. She rang the doorbell, and as she waited for Bree to open she saw a police car drive by.

"Hi Susan! What are you looking at?" Bree's voice suddenly sounded. She looked in same the direction as Susan.

"Is that a police car at Mike's drive way?" Bree asked.

"I think it is…but why would they want to see Mike? Maybe they want ask him something about the accident?" Susan guessed.

But her guess was wrong, as she noticed in the very next moment. Mike was escorted out of his house, handcuffed.

"O my god!" Susan exclaimed. They both walked over to Mrs. McCluskey who was standing near by.

"What's going on?" Susan asked.

"They've just arrested Mike for murder,..they're saying he killed that woman who was on the news,..that Monique person?" Mrs. McCluskey answered.

"O thank god!" Bree said relieved. Susan gave her an awkward look.

"It's Mike they arrested! How can you say thank god?" She walked away from Bree angry. Entering her house she wondered what to do. Edie would probably go after Mike. But still,.. he needed someone with a little common sense!

She got her purse and walked over to her car.

She was led through the building by a guard, escorting her to Mike's cell.

He was pacing in his cell, like he used to do when he was impatient.

When she came near, he turned around.

"They told me somebody was coming but, I did not expect it to be you", He said surprised.

"Is Edie getting you a good lawyer?" Susan asked.

"I doubt it", he answered, a little grin on his face. "She dumped me today".

"What,..why?" Susan couldn't believe what he just said.

"Well I was arrested for murder", Mike joked.

"Still,..that's tacky!" Susan answered, smiling a little, as did Mike.

"Well, ok then,..I'll help get you out", Susan suggested, as she sat down on a chair.

"What's your bail?"

Mike sat down across her and smiled.

"A million dollars", He answered her.

"Oh,..", Susan was thrown by the amount.

"You don't have to help me Susan", Mike looked at her seriously.

She looked at him and felt she couldn't just let him be.

"But I want to", she answered sweetly.

"Are you gonna ask?" Mike all of a sudden asked.

"What?" Susan looked awkward at him.

"If I killed that woman", Mike said, his voice sounding a little harsh.

"I don't have to,.. I know you didn't!" Susan whispered, full of confident. Mike stared at her for a moment. Amazed by her answer.

"Man I wish I was that sure", he shook his head.

Suddenly he leaned forward, his arms resting on his legs, laying on hand on one of the bars.

"I,..I have these flashes,..where I see her face,.so I most have known her,.." He confided in her. "If I did, maybe something happened,..maybe I got angry,.maybe..".

Susan leaned forward too,.. impulsively laying her hand on his.

"There's an explanation for this,.we're gonna figure it out,..don't worry about a thing", She whispered, emotion sounding in her voice. Her hand sweetly rubbed his, he looked at their hands for a second, and then back at Susan.

"Why are you doing this?" He hoarsely asked. Still amazed by her kindness.

"Because,..it's you,..and because I..", Susan wanted to tell him so much more, but the guard came in and told her it was time to leave.

"Will you come back?" Mike tried to make his question sound lightly, but she could hear the undertone of hope resounding.

She took his hand again.

"I will,..I promises!" She sighed, slowly letting go of his hand again.

"You hang in there! We'll get you out in no time!" She smiled, trying to reassure him.

The moment Susan got home she tried to search for a good lawyer for Mike. She was just writing down a number when Ian entered her house.

"Hey,..wow those are just gorgeous!" Susan said, taking the flowers he brought, from him.

"Well I thought you would be too busy cooking, to manage a center piece".

He walked into her kitchen, and noticed the telephone book.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Mike was arrested for murder", Susan answered him.

"My god", Ian said shocked.

"Off course he is totally innocent,..I'm just trying to help him find a lawyer". Susan explained.

"Shouldn't his girlfriend take care of that?" Ian carefully asked.

"She dumped him,..so I'm al he's got". Susan turned around.

"So,..", Ian started. "What does this all mean?"

Susan looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes.

"We are friends now Ian,..you don't have to worry!" She tried to sound convincingly.

Later that day Susan had gone to Bree's house, to play poker with the girls, but after an argument with Bree, she'd left. But not before she took the keys to Orson's office, so she could snoop around a little bit. And it wasn't for nothing. She had found a note saying, Orson had been in a metal institution. Along with the talk she overheard between Bree and Orson, ..Susan's doubt against him only grew bigger.

She entered her house in a rush. She totally forgot Ian's parents were coming tonight, and she was late. She walked into the living room to find Ian there,..alone.

"Hi,..sorry I'm late,..were are your folks?" Susan asked.

"They're not coming they're plain was snowed in", Ian said, his voice sounding numb.

"Oh that's too bad, well no harm done then huh?" Susan took of her coat.

"You're forty minutes late, you didn't know they weren't here, and where's dinner?" Ian said harsh.

" I had a fight with Bree,..and I'm sorry that I'm late, but I had an emergency", she answered as she sat down on the couch.

"Did this emergency have something to do with Mike?" Ian asked, his tone still angry.

"Yes in a way it did,..I don't think he did it I think Orson had something to do with it. So I went to his office and I searched through his things,..and I found this", Susan grabbed the piece of paper she took with her, ignoring the anger in his voice.

"Oh, Susan for gods sake, you can't break into offices like that!" Ian sat down.

"I have to,..I'm all he's got!" Susan said emotionally.

"No your not, he's got me!" Ian replied firmly. Susan looked awkward at him.

"Tomorrow I'll get him the best lawyer in town,.and I pay all his bills", Ian stated.

"But you have to promise me, that you won't visit him again! Because he could fall in love with you all over again,..and then you have to decide which heart you're gonna break,..his or mine!"

The look on Susan's face got even more surprised.

"Mike hardly remembers me,..what makes you think he could fall in love with me again?" Susan asked.

Ian shook his head. "Why wouldn't he?" he paused for a second.

"So ,..do we have a deal?"

Susan took a deep breath.

"Well,.. Ok then ", Susan accepted, but as he kissed her she thought of her promise to Mike. She would visit him again,..she only had to figure out how.

The next day she got a call from Ian. He found the perfect lawyer for Mike. She had done some cases like his before, and won them all. Susan was happy about that news, but she got even happier when she heard Ian was going to be in a meeting all day.

She wanted to go see Mike again, but she didn't want Ian to find out about it.

She waited until 4 pm, and to make sure Ian was still in his meeting she called his office. His secretary confirmed the meeting and Susan was reassured.

She got in her car and drove to the jail complex Mike was in.

Again a guard led her to his cell.

She saw a smile appear on his face the minute he discovered her.

"Hi", he said, running his hand through his hair. Something he always did when he felt insecure.

"Hi", Susan warmly greeted back, sitting down on the chair.

"I'm sorry,..if I gave you the impression you have to come visit me every time. I mean I don't want to stand in the way,..", Mike started to apologize.

Susan stopped him.

"I wanted to come,..I can't just leave you here!" She said softly.

"Just like you did when I was in the coma,..I know you visited me a lot", Mike responded.

Susan nodded, surprised he brought that up again.

"So did you hear anything from your lawyer yet?" she changed the subject.

"Yes she was here earlier,..but how am I ever gonna pay for her? She seems expensive to me, she did some cases like this before,..and won them all". Mike looked at her.

"Well I,..err,..ehm someone offered to pay..the lawyer", Susan stammered.

"And that someone isn't named Ian by any chance?" Mike asked a little harsh.

"How,..do you,..who told you that?" Susan wasn't prepared for that question.

"My lawyer!" Mike answered. "I asked who gave her the job to defend me,.and she told me his name was Ian Hainsworth. So I guessed that was your English guy!"

"So what made him do this? It can't be because he wants me out that bad, ..now that Edie's gone..What did you have to promise him Susan?" Mike asked worried.

"That I wouldn't visit you anymore..", Susan whispered softly.

Mike was astonished by her answer.

"And still you're here…why?" Mike carefully asked.

"Because I made a promise to you first,..and you need a good lawyer Mike! This was our only chance to get on,..I had to do it like this!" Susan defended her actions.

"So now you're going to continue to lie to him,..or did you came today, just to tell me you won't visit me anymore?" Mike asked trying to hide his feelings.

"I honestly don't know Mike,..I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him,..but I cannot hold my promise to him either. I just can't let you down,..", Susan whispered.

"I gotta go,.." She got up quickly. Mike got up too, reaching for her arm through the bars.

"I appreciate your efforts,..but I don't want you to get into any troubles because of me,..I'm not worth it", he softly said.

"Mike,..don't say that! I want to visit you! And I will continue to do so,..Ian doesn't have to know, then it won't hurt him either!" She laid her hand on his arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She looked at him, trying to reassure him with her eyes.

"Ok,..I'm counting the minutes", he answered.

"Funny,..you said that to me before,..when we were going out to dinner, on valentines day. Too bad you can't remember that time..", Susan said sadly.

"I'm sorry about that too,..I really wish I could remember,..they have to be good memories,..", Mike hesitated for a moment. "I can see why I fell in love with you then..".

Susan was thrown by his comment, was this what Ian meant, why he made her promise not to see Mike again?

"Bye…", was all she could say,..running away from the feelings he awoke in her.

She thought of it while she drove back, and it was still in her mind when she entered the house, and heard a familiar voice on her answering machine.

_"Susan,..where are you? Please call me back?"_


	4. Invitations

Invitations

Susan looked shocked at her answering machine. That was Ian's voice! How long had he been trying to call her? She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart down, that was beating fast. She had to sound like she just came back from groceries shopping.

"Ian Hainsworth", a harsh voice sounded. Susan got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Hi,..it's me", She softly said. She could hear him breath out.

"Oh,..so you finally heard my message huh?" He still sounded angry. "Where were you?

I tried to call you for the last hour!"

"I was out, running some errons,..doing some shopping for Christmas. But it was really crowded everywhere, I think everybody is always waiting for the last minute to do their shopping,.." Susan babbled until Ian's voice cut her off.

"Well you can stop shopping!" He said mysteriously.

"Why?" Susan asked, surprised by his interruption.

"Because we'll be spending Christmas in London this year!" He said exited.

Susan couldn't say anything for a few seconds.

"London,..what do you mean,..I,." She stammered, totally overwhelmed by his idea.

"My company is throwing a big Christmas party this year in London, and since I'm the boss, I have to be there. And I don't want to spend Christmas without you, so I'm taking you with me!" Ian answered proudly.

"But Ian.." Susan thought about the right words.

"I can't just go to London! I have Julie remember, and I don't want to celebrate Christmas any where else but here,..I really prefer to stay home".

There was a long silence on the other end of the line.

"Ian,… are you still there?" Susan carefully asked.

"This has nothing to do with Julie,. nor is it about you preferring to stay home,..this is about Mike again, isn't it!" Ian angrily responded.

Susan was amazed by his answer. But it made her think as well. Was that the reason she didn't even consider going with Ian? Any woman would love to go to London,..why did she immediately turn down his offer?

"Ian,..I,..I'm sorry, I can't make a decision about this right now,..you kind off overwhelmed with your 'idea'. I have to think about it and talk it over with Julie", Susan said calmly.

"Okay,..but I need to know tomorrow, so I can make reservations for us. I'll talk to you then", Ian hang up before she could say anything more.

Susan laid down the phone and stared at it for a moment. Then she shook her head.

"Julie are you home?" She called for her daughter. She noticed the note on the kitchen table.

_Mom, Ian called 4 times, and Mike's lawyer once too. You need to call her back. I'm going to the mall with some friends. Be back in time for dinner. Love Julie._

"Great, no one to talk to!" Susan said to herself. She decided to call Mike's lawyer first,..curious about why she called.

"Hi, this is Susan Mayer, you called me before?" Susan said, when the phone was answered.

" Ah,..yes, thanks for calling me back. I'm Megan Jones, I am representing Mike Delfino. I believe you know him?"

"Yes I do", Susan answered.

"Good, because I need to ask you something. If you are willing to help we might get Mr. Delfino home for the holidays", she immediately came to business.

Susan nearly dropped the phone when she heard Mike's lawyer say that.

"Get him home,..what do you mean?" Susan stammered.

"Well the mayor wants to do something special for some of the prisoners this Christmas. He decided that if we can prove Mr. Delfino won't escape, he can go home for Christmas. So that's where you come in", Mrs. Jones explained. Susan was to shocked by her story to answer.

"Mrs. Mayer?" She heard Ms. Jones call her.

"I'm sorry, it's just not what I expected to hear from you. How can I help?" Susan pulled herself together.

"Well you have to convince the mayor that Mike Delfino isn't that dangerous,..and…you have to promise to be responsible for him. So, if he runs he's not only hurting his own case, but he causes you to be send to jail too". Mrs. Jones lightly said.

"Oh,..err,..and when is this talk with the mayor?" Susan asked.

"Tomorrow at 4 pm. Is that a suitable time for you?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Because we will have to move fast, since Christmas is only a few days away!"

"I understand,..err,..I can manage to be there, I think. Will you be there too?" Susan wanted to know.

"Yes I will be there too, I'll see you tomorrow!" Mrs. Jones ended their talk.

Susan laid down the phone again. She just made two of the weirdest phone calls.

Ian asking her to come with him to London,..and just now Mike's lawyer, with a very important question.

Susan felt like she really needed someone to talk to now. To help her put things in the right perspective. She looked outside, seeing Lynette take out the garbage.

Susan crossed the street and walked up to her friend.

"Hi, Lynette, do you have a minute?" She asked lightly.

"Sure", Lynette answered jovial. "Tom has taken the kids to the movies,..so we can talk all we want".

They sat down at the kitchen table, Lynette poured in some coffee for the both of them.

"So, what do you want to talk about? It sounded serious", Lynette started.

In a few minutes Susan told her about the phone calls she just made, making Lynette's eyes grow big.

"Wow!" was the only thing she could bring out. "I understand you need to talk about that. But I can't give you an easy answer either. And I think you will have to weigh very carefully what your choice will be.".

Susan nodded her head.

"I know. Before I knew about the possibility of Mike being home for Christmas, I had doubts about going to London with Ian. I just don't want Ian to know about Mike, because he will think that's the reason I don't want to go. And I want to help Mike, I need to do this. How did things ever get so complicated?" Susan sighed.

"I think you need to do what you think is good. Stop trying to please other people! It's time you started thinking about yourself for once", Lynette said laying her hand on Susan's arm. Susan smiled at her friend, swallowing back her emotions.

"Thanks Lynette, I really needed this. And you are right you know that. I'm going to do what's best for me this time, what I think is right".

* * *

Susan didn't get much sleep that night. She kept on thinking about how to tell Ian what she decided. She got up early and dialed his office number. She knew he would be already there, he always went to work early.

He picked up the phone quickly.

"Hi,..it's me", Susan said, ignoring the feeling to lay down the phone.

"Hey,..you are up early?" Ian said surprised.

"Yes,..I couldn't sleep anymore. Ian,..I have to say this quickly,..because otherwise I will loose the courage to say it". Susan took a deep breath.

"I can't go with you to London,..I'm sorry".

She heard him heave a sigh.

"I kind of saw this coming. Things are changing between us aren't they?" Ian asked.

"I just can't go with you,..that doesn't mean things are changing", Susan answered.

"So will you still go?" She tried to change the subject.

"Yes, I promised I'd be there, and now that I know you aren't coming, I will try to leave tonight. Maybe this time apart will do us some good, we can see where we stand. I wish you a merry Christmas Susan", Ian whispered.

"Aren't you coming by to say goodbye?" Susan asked.

"I'd better not. I have tons of things I need to take care of here. We'll talk when I get back,..I'll call you", Ian said. They said goodbye and ended the conversation.

The rest of the day Susan was nervous about the talk with the mayor. Finally it was

3.30 pm and she drove to the mayor's office. She reported with the mayor's secretary, who pointed her to a room where she could wait. Mike's lawyer was already there and they quickly talked about what Susan could say.

They were called into the office, and Susan was startled when she saw the other person in the room. Mike was there too! She almost forgot to shake the mayors hand.

"Welcome, Mrs. Mayer, I'm glad you were able to come. And I think Mr. Delfino is too. Did his lawyer explained to you what this meeting is about?"

Susan nodded yes.

"We want to ask you some questions about Mr. Delfino, you seem to know him very well?" The mayor asked.

"Err, yes we dated for,..err,..well quite some time if you put it all together", Susan smiled. She was afraid to look at Mike.

"And is it true that Mr. Delfino is suffering from amnesia?" The mayor wanted to know.

'Yes", Susan sighed. "He doesn't remember me,..". The silence after her answer was painful, for her,..but also for Mike. She could see it on his face.

"I know this may be hard on you, but can you tell us something about Mr. Delfino?"

"When he came to our street we didn't know who he was. But he was nice and friendly, he always wanted to help out when we were having trouble". Susan smiled when she thought of that time Mike helped her when she locked herself out.

"He was a good neighbor, anyone in our street will confirm that. My daughter really liked him and he always helped her when she had questions about her homework.

She thought of all the evenings when she watched the two of them sitting at the kitchen table.

"He's very loyal, very trustworthy, and I'd guarantee his innocence anytime".

Susan ended her plea. She looked at Mike, who was obviously moved by her kind words.

"So if we let him go home for Christmas, you will sign the statement, and be responsible?" the mayor asked.

"Yes I will", Susan firmly answered.

"You seem like a very sincere person to me,..so I will grant the request to let Mr. Delfino go home for Christmas. But there is one condition to his short release. He will have to wear a detect device, so we know where he is. But since you guaranteed for him, he will have to stay at your house,..I don't know if that is a problem for you?" The mayor looked at her.

Susan doubted for a minute, surprised by the mayors condition. It would be weird to have Mike around her all the time,..but at least Julie would be there too. And when she looked at Mike again, and she knew what to do.

"That's no problem at all", she answered.

"Ok, then we will arrange everything, and we will bring Mr. Delfino to your house in two days".

The mayor got up and shook her hand again. The two policemen who were sitting next too Mike, got up and were ready to escort him back to jail. As Mike walked by Susan, he stopped.

"Thank you for doing this for me", He whispered. She could see the emotions in his eyes.

"I'm glad I can do this for you!" She answered sweetly.

* * *

"So what time did they say they'd bring Mike?" Julie asked, noticing her mom looking at the clock again. Susan shrugged her shoulders.

"Around 5 o'clock", She answered.

"Oh, that's too bad, then I won't be able to great him", Julie said disappointed.

Susan raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Mom, don't tell me you forgot!" Julie shrieked. "I'm spending Christmas eve at dad's remember!"

Susan laid her hand on her mouth.

"O my god, I totally forgot,..but this means.."

"That you and Mike will be alone on Christmas eve!" Julie finished her mom's sentence.

"Can't you call your dad and cancel?" Susan tried.

"Mom you yourself said, it was important I'd spend some time with my dad,..besides he just called,.. he's picking me up in 10 minutes, so I'm going to get my bag".

As Susan watched her daughter drive off with Karl, she got nervous. What if Mike thought she arranged all of this on purpose?

She didn't have much more time to think, because a police car stopped in front of her house. Mike got out, escorted by a policeman.

Susan opened the door for them.

"Hi", she greeted him warmly. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring anything", he apologized.

As the policeman installed the detect device, Mike looked around her house.

"Did you change something here? I can't remember if it always looked this way", Mike asked.

"I'll explain that to you later", Susan answered. The policeman was ready, and walked out.

"So where's Julie?" Mike asked. Susan hesitated for a moment.

"She's,.with her dad", she softly answered. The look on Mike's face was one of amazement and pleasure.

"So,..it will just be the two of us then?" He said, sitting down with a smile at his face.


	5. Christmas eve

Christmas Eve

Susan looked at Mike who seemed more than comfortable on her couch.

"Mike don't you think this is a little weird?" Susan looked astonished.

"How can you be so easy about it!" She started walking towards the kitchen.

Mike got up and followed her.

"I don't think this will be easy, especially for you! And why aren't you spending Christmas eve with your British boyfriend? Why are you taking care of me instead?" Mike stepped a little closer to where Susan was.

"I,.err,..he,..needed to go to London…I didn't want to come along,..but he had too, it was some business thing,…and someone had to help you! I knew Edie wouldn't do it", Susan ended her defensive plea.

"Hey, hey,.. you don't hear me complain", He raised his hands. "But there's one problem,.. I'm a little worried about…". He paused for a second.

"And what may that be?" Susan asked curious.

"I still don't remember much, but is it true that,.ehm,..you aren't a very good cook? Because if that's true we have to think of a solution,..the jail food is bad, so I was kind of looking forward to a nice Christmas dinner".

Susan started to laugh all of a sudden, which made a surprised look appear on Mike's face.

"What's so funny about that?" Mike finally asked.

"Off al the things that you'd remember you pick my two worst qualities,..being clumsy and being a lousy cook!"

"I'm sorry,… that is kind of weird! But I think the clumsiness is part of your charm!" He laughed.

"Yeah that's what everyone says,..but it's not always easy to deal with it", Susan grinned. She lifted the coffeepot.

"You want some?" She asked, and as he nodded yes, she poured the coffee in two cups.

Mike took the cups, and they walked back towards the living room, and sat down.

They both took a sip of their coffee, and an awkward silence arose between them.

Mike was the first one to break it.

"Look Susan,..I can see why this is weird for you, but I say, let's just make the best out of it! Like two old friends spending Christmas eve together…We'd probably be more comfortable that way.

I know I crossed the line when,…well when I kissed you after the block party. I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable".

Susan's face turned a little red, when she thought back about that night.

"I think I'm as much to blame for that as you are. I didn't exactly pulled away,..well that was before Edie caught us ", She smiled a little.

"Yeah she was like a watch dog,..But as obsessed as she was then, the less she notices me know. I can't say I really feel bad about it,.." Mike honestly said.

Susan took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think you are right! We can be friends! Let's just make it a great, friendly, Christmas eve!" She took another sip of her coffee.

"So about dinner,..I was prepared for that! There's a lovely new catering company, down town, who also deliver Christmas meals! So you'll get your dinner, and you will live! Don't worry!" She smiled.

"I didn't mean to make fun of your cooking, but somehow I remembered you weren't that good at it. We had mac&cheese last night in jail,..and all of a sudden I had to think about you..does that make any sense?" He held his head aside slightly.

Susan grinned, and put down her coffee cup.

"The first time we met,…I made Macaroni and Cheese. You tried it, despite of my warning..and well you didn't like it. That's how we got introduced." Susan smiled when she thought back of that day. She could never forget the impression he made at her then. She was overwhelmed by a strong feeling of attraction,..she never had before. And the way he looked at her after she walked away,..it's still gave her the shivers when she thought about it,…

"Susan?" Mike called as she dreamed off. Slowly she came back to reality.

"Yes,..?" She responded, ..feeling a little awkward.

" I was wondering if you had a place where I can put my bag,..and if it's ok, when I took a shower before dinner?" Mike asked.

"Off course you can take a shower, dinner will be here in an hour, so you can take your time. I prepared the guest room for you, so you can take your bag there. Just make yourself comfortable,.." Susan answered.

Mike got up and walked back to the door, where he'd left his bag.

"The guest room is the second door on the left,..it's next to my room, and the shower is at the end of the hallway. I've laid some clean towels on your bed", Susan explained.

Mike shook his head, as he hesitated at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't believe it, I must have been here many times before, and now you have to give me directions."

"It's okay Mike, I really think you will remember someday,..until then, I don't mind helping you,..now go enjoy your shower", She said softly.

As she watched Mike walk upstairs she sighed again.

It was weird,..having him around her again,..in her house. She remembered the nights when they would come home after a date, and he took her hand to lead her upstairs.

The wonderful mornings they shared, just simply eating breakfast together. It was confronting to have him around, and yet she simply enjoyed it too. His memory might have abandoned him, he was still Mike. The Mike she once loved more then anything,..who never left that special place in her heart.

Susan looked at the clock, there was still time to change, before dinner came. First she didn't want to make a big deal out of the dinner, but then she thought Mike deserved at least a festive meal. She walked upstairs and started laughing when she heard Mike sing under the shower. It was good to hear him be happy again.

She entered her own room, and looked at the beautiful, red dress hanging on her closet. She bought it a few weeks ago, when she and Gabby went shopping. She bought it because Ian said, they might do something special with Christmas,..but now she didn't need it for that occasion anymore..Would it be too much if she would wear it this evening?

She hesitated for a moment, but then she convinced herself to wear it. She closed her door when she heard Mike turning of the water. He whistled as he walked into the guest room, and a smile appeared on her face.

She put on the dress and decided to pin her hair up with a few loose tendrils.

After she sprayed some of her favourite perfume on,.she decided she was ready.

She saw the door of the guest room was open, so she assumed Mike was already downstairs. She also headed downstairs,. and saw Mike standing in the kitchen.

When he heard her coming down, he turned around. He couldn't hide the admiration he felt when he laid his eyes on her. She looked beautiful,..amazing,…she was breathtaking.

"Wow.." was all he could say. She walked towards him, spinning around in front of him.

"Do you like my new dress?" She asked.

"Like,..I don't think that's the right word for it! I wish you would have warned me,..I could have rented a suit or something", he said, looking down at his own outfit.

"Oh come on, you look wonderful too!" Susan complimented him, he looked so handsome in his black pants with white shirt.

The doorbell rang, and Susan went to open it. It was the catering service, with their dinner. After Susan paid for the dinner, she put the boxes on the kitchen table.

"Mike,..if you don't mind, would you open a bottle of red wine? I want to set the table.

It is Christmas eve after all, so I thought it would be nice to eat in the living room instead of the kitchen".

"Off course I will do that, but are you sure you want red wine? Remember what happened the last time we drank it together?" He playfully said.

Susan face turned red, but she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"Just open the bottle will you!" She replied, smiling as she walked off to the living room.

"Susan,..are you finished yet? I think dinner will get cold if we don't start soon!" Mike impatiently called. After a short silence the answer came.

"Okay, I'm done, you can come in now".

Mike walked towards the living room, and was surprised by what he saw.

Susan lighted candles, the lights of the Christmas tree were shining, and the table looked as if it came out of a decoration book. She was standing next to the table, looking like an angel to him.

"Do you think you can light the fireplace? I always love the way it's glow fills the room, but I don't think it will be wise if I tried to light it. Me and my past with fire you know..", She laughed.

Mike raised his eyebrow, and looked at her. "What did you do?" He asked her.

While he set up everything to light the fire, Susan told him about the one time she burned down Edie's house by accident. And how Edie burned down her house, as revenge.

"Nice neighborhood we live in!" He joked. "Two houses burned down, a pedophile lived here, and I was arrested for murder! Anything else I should know about?"

Susan laughed, and shook her head. Mike had the fire going, and got up again.

"Now let me help you sit down", he said, walking up to her. He moved her chair backwards, and helped her sit down to the table.

He walked around the table to take his own place, right across from her.

"Can I pour you some wine?" He gently asked. Susan held her glass up and he filled it with wine, and then filled his own too.

"I want to make a toast", He said, as he raised his glass. Susan did the same.

"To a lovely evening,..and to a very sweet lady. Thank you for this Susan!" his glass lightly touched hers.

"I want to make a toast too! To a warm and nice evening,..and better times!" They toasted again. Mike looked her straight in the eyes, making her blush once more..wondering what the evening would bring them…


	6. Silent night

Silent Night

After they both took a sip of their wine, and put down their glasses, Susan could finally say something again.

"I think it's time to get the first course, you must be hungry by now", she said lightly, like she wasn't overwhelmed by the feelings that arose inside her.

Mike briefly laid his hand on hers.

"Please let me take care of that,..it's the least I can do,..in return for what you did for me. Let me serve you this evening!" He winked at her, making her stomach slightly pull together.

Mike walked into the kitchen and got their plates.

"Here you go,..We are serving a lovely light salad, with some smoked salmon on top",

He said as he placed the plates on the table. Susan laughed about his presentation.

His eyes twinkled as he sat down across form her again.

"Enjoy your dinner", he said, and they both began to eat.

"So is the food in jail really that bad?" Susan started a conversation.

"Yeah it's not good,..once a week it's a bit tasteful,.. if we're lucky!" Mike nodded.

"Don't they need anyone in the kitchen at the moment? It's sounds like a perfect job for me!" Susan joked, making Mike laugh.

"It's sure would be a good job for you," he admitted.

"It would be nice though, you could visit me more often!"

All of a sudden he felt uncomfortable, because of his openhearted remark. He shyly smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I don't want to lay pressure on you…", He sighed.

"It's just,..I never thought it would feel so good to look forward to something. You're the only one who hasn't automatically convicted me. You believe more in my innocence then I do. But I don't want to get you into any trouble,..I mean if Ian finds out..".

"Shhh,..", Susan laid her hand on his, squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry about that…," She whispered.

"Of course I believe in you,.. I know you!"

Mike smiled at her, turning their hands around so he could hold her hand in his.

"I'm so grateful for you! I can't believe that after all that's happened, you still want to support me. I can see why I fell in love with you before..". His thumb gently caressed the inside of her hand.

Susan felt she got carried away by the things he said. She had to remember they were just friends now, special friends, but she couldn't allow it to be more…Although she felt her heart was taking over the realistic signals her mind was sending out.

Maybe she did carry this dinner too far.

"I think we are ready for the next course now..," she spoke lightly. Mike got up and took their plates back to the kitchen. She decided to follow him to the kitchen to help him with the food. She walked up to the kitchen, but stopped when she saw Mike standing in the kitchen.

He was staring out of the kitchen window, towards his own house. She could see the sadness on his face.

Slowly she walked up to him, and let her heart speak this time . She stood aside him, and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It' going to be okay, Mike,..just wait,..you'll be back here before you know it…" She whispered emotionally.

"I know, I have to believe that.." Mike swallowed back his emotions, taking a deep breath. He moved his right hand onto Susan's, his head leaning on hers.

They stood like that for several minutes, until the oven gave the signal the meat was ready. It was like they both awoke from a dream. They both looked at each other, feeling almost guilty for the intimate moment they shared.

The enchantment was broken.

"I think the roast is ready..", Mike broke the silence. Susan nodded and slowly let go of Mike, to go check on the oven..

After they put it on their plates they walked back to the dinner table.

Susan was afraid to look at Mike, afraid off the feelings she felt getting stronger by the minute.

She'd noticed Mike was looking differently at her too. And maybe that scared her the most. She knew that if he would fall in love with her all over again,..she wouldn't be able to keep up her guard. Ian had been right, he still had that amazing power over her. One smile, or touch would set her whole body on fire.

"This is great!" Mike said, after taking a bite. Susan slowly came back from her thoughts.

"So, you're glad I didn't cook, is that what you want to say?" She smiled.

"Err,..well,..I..", Mike tried to find a way to put it nicely.

"Oh, Mike stop trying to be nice,..I'm the first to admit I'm a lousy cook, it's not like I never heard it before. You and Julie used to make fun of me all the time..".

"I really liked Julie,..didn't I?" Mike asked. Susan nodded yes.

"Yes the two of you, would come along great. You would help her with her homework,..she really was glad to have you around. I forgot, to say she was sorry for not being here tonight, she would have loved to see you again,..maybe you'll see her tomorrow".

"Good, I'm glad, meeting with familiar people could do some good for regaining my memory. The doctor said I shouldn't force it,..it will slowly come back".

"And he's right! You will remember little things, by a sound you recall, or a place where you've been before…just be patience", Susan supported him.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner, talking about neutral subjects, both trying their best, to make it seem like they were only friends.

They took their last plates to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. One of the privileges, as Susan called it, of her new home. Mike wanted to respond, but before he could, the doorbell rang.

Susan wasn't expecting anyone, but when she opened the door she couldn't help smiling. She signed with her hand, for Mike to come closer.

As he stood next to her, he saw the reason she had to smile.

The Scavo kids where standing on the porch, all with Christmas hats on. Kayla and the twins were in the back and Parker was holding Penny's hand. A few steps behind them where Tom and Lynette, who lifted up their hands as a greeting.

"Hi Mrs. Mayer,..and Mr. Delfino,..we,..err", Parker started, looking helplessly at his brothers. The kids looked at Lynette.

"Go on,..this was your idea!" She encouraged them.

"We want to sing a song for you!" Preston blurted out. The other kids nodded quickly.

"Well that's great!" Susan smiled, "I would love to hear it!"

The boys looked at each other once more, but then Kayla began singing and the boys joined her. They sang ' We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year',..it was a little off tone, but Susan enjoyed it. She could see Mike was having trouble not to laugh. She poked him in the side with her elbow.

After the boys finished singing, Susan thanked them.

She quickly got some candy sticks for the kids.

"Thank you Mrs. Mayer", Porter said. "Are you and Mr. Delfino getting married now?"

Lynette quickly grabbed the kids arms and pulled them along, an apologizing look in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas,..", Tom said as he followed his family. "Good to see you again, Mike!"

Susan and Mike waved them goodbye, both still smiling.

"That was fun!" Mike finally said. He looked up to the stars which were shining brightly.

"I have an idea! Why don't we make ourselves a cup of coffee, and drink it out here, on the porch. I've been inside for so long, I would like to look at the stars for a while….if that's okay with you?"

"I think it's a lovely idea!" Susan responded warmly.

"You just sit down, I'll go make us some coffee!".

A few minutes later she came outside again, and handed Mike his cup, before she sat down on the top of the stairs. She put her hands around the cop, enjoying the warmth spreading through her fingers.

As they silently sat there, drinking coffee and looking around, the Scavo boys were done singing and ran around the house. Lynette was standing in the door opening.

"Boys! Get your little fannies inside. Guys?" She walked up to her car, where she heard the giggling sounds coming from.

"You'd better get inside now, or I'll call Santa and tell him you still need those socks!"

The boys quickly appeared from behind the car and ran into the house, a satisfied Lynette following them.

Susan grinned at the sight in front of her and looked at Mike.

His eyes were big, an surprising look was on his face.

"Mike?" Susan asked worried. "Are you ok?"

"Did you once made a hand painted card for me? Perhaps a Valentines card?" He asked turning towards her.

"You,..you remember?" Susan was astonished. Mike nodded his head.

"All of a sudden I had this flashback. I saw the both of us sitting on a porch, my porch as I come to think of it..and I was holding a card. I remembered because Lynette was chasing her kids then too. I guess almost experiencing the same,..made it all come back to me!"

"Oh Mike,..I'm so happy for you", Susan smiled at him, not noticing the tear that made it's way down her cheek. Mike lifted his hand and gently wiped away the tear.

"I'm glad about it too,.." Mike replied. "Maybe I will remember even more about our time together,.there's nothing more important to me than that".

He gave her a warm look, which made Susan shiver.

"Are you cold ?" asked worried. "Maybe we should go inside again?"

Susan shook her head.

"No,..let's stay out here for a while,..you were right,.it is a beautiful night..".

Mike quickly got up and walked into the house, returning with the blanket that laid on the couch. He sat down again, and wrapped the blanket around Susan. But instead of withdrawing his arm, he wrapped it around Susan, pulling her close. And as much as she knew this wasn't the smartest thing to do,..she couldn't bring herself to pull back. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder,..as they both looked up to the stars, while another Christmas carol began…


	7. Twinkeling Lights

Twinkling lights..

"Susan what were we like,..I mean before I had the accident?" Mike all of a sudden asked.

Susan moved away a bit so she could look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a little surprised by his question.

"Well,..one of the twins made me wonder about that,..you know, because of what he said..".

Mike paused for a second.

"You mean, because he asked if we were getting married now?" Susan carefully said.

"Yes,.. Why would he ask that. Not just because he saw us standing together?" Mike asked.

"Right before you had the accident, I had planned a romantic evening for the both of us, remember? I told you at the block party.." Susan looked at Mike who nodded.

"Well, it wasn't just going to be a romantic evening,..I was planning on proposing to you,.. And I talked about it to the girls at Lynette's house, so most likely, Porter heard us talking about it".

Mike didn't respond, and Susan looked up to his face again. Mike let his head rest in his hands for a moment, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe what a mess everything has become,..I'm in jail,..and you have a new boyfriend,.." Mike sighed and wanted to say something else, but al of a sudden it got dark around them.

"What's going on?" Susan looked at the other houses but there were no lights burning there either.

"I think the power went off?" Mike got up an went inside to check. Susan saw Tom coming out of his house.

"Tom,..what's going one, is the power off?" Susan shouted.

Tom walked up to her.

"Yeah I think so, maybe the grid was overloaded, but it could take them all night to fix it, I mean who's working on Christmas eve?" Tom smiled.

"I think it adds something to the Christmas mood,..makes it even more cozy!" He laughed as he walked back to his house again.

Susan sighed deeply.

"Cozy,..yeah that's just what I needed!" She cynically said to herself.

Walking back up the porch she noticed Mike was still inside, so she also walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Mike?" she called. "The power is off everywere,..Tom thinks it may last all night!"

Mike came out of the living room, with a candle in his hand.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out too! But thank goodness you have so many candles, we could even last without power, throughout the entire winter!" He grinned.

"Hey I just like candles! What's wrong with that?" Susan pouted.

"Nothing, but I think you will have to buy some new ones soon", Mike said as he leaded her into the living room. Susan saw at least a dozen candles burning, and together with the fireplace they filled the room with a warm glow.

"It looks so warm and cozy here!" Susan blurted out. Suddenly she remembered Tom's words and she couldn't help blush a little.

This was all getting way out of hand. The dinner, sitting on the porch together and now this romantic atmosphere.

"Mike,.." she hesitated. He turned around and saw the doubt in her eyes.

"It's ok Susan, I'm not trying to force you to do anything you don't want", Mike said understandingly.

"It's not that I don't trust you…", Susan sighed.

"I don't trust myself around you..". She finally confessed what had been in her mind all evening.

Mike looked at her warmly for a moment. Then he stepped closer and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"I can see why this is difficult for you,..like we talked about earlier. I think we are doing a pretty good job, being friends. You don't have to be afraid, I won't try anything…I know you are with Ian now.." He sadly ended.

Susan bit her lip, wondering why it felt so odd to hear Mike say that name. And even more, why she felt less and lesser when she thought of Ian.

"It's getting cold in here,..", she changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah, the heater isn't working either,..thank goodness we made the fireplace on. I think we'd better go sit in front of it to stay warm,..unless you'd rather go to bed ?" Mike asked.

Susan shook her head. She enjoyed talking to Mike, going to bed would put an end that, and she wanted it to last a little longer. After all he had to go back to jail tomorrow.

"Why don't you move the couch in front of the fire, so we can lean against it? I'll go make us some eggnog ,.that should help us get warm!" Susan smiled as she walked back to the kitchen.

Mike moved the couch and sat down on the floor, in front of the fire. A book was laying on the floor and Mike picked it up. It was probably something Susan had been reading lately. The book was titled ' A Love Story', and Mike smiled. Typical women's stuff.

He opened it anyway, and was surprised when a picture fell out of it.

He grabbed it and turned it around,..he saw it was a picture of the both of them. He was standing behind Susan, his arms wrapped around her,..smiling. Mike sighed deeply.

Seeing the image, affected him more then he'd imagined.

He was still looking at the picture, when Susan entered the room again.

"Mike?" She called him softly. He lifted his head and looked at her, pain and frustration in his eyes. Susan noticed the picture in his hand, and bit her lip.

"I see you found my secret hiding place..", she tried to say lightly, but the emotional undertone was easy to hear.

She walked up to him and sat down across from him, her back leaning against the couch.

"I'm sorry,..I didn't mean to pry,..", Mike softly apologized, still looking at the picture.

"You don't have to say that,..it's ok. I'm glad you found it,. and not Ian..", She whispered softly without thinking. She covered her mouth with her hand, shocked.

"Why do you still have this picture? If you don't want Ian to find it?" Mike asked.

"Because I can't get myself to get rid of it.." Susan answered honestly.

"Do you feel the same about him,..like you once felt for me?" Mike blurted out. Almost immediately after that he laid his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, that's none of my business", Mike sighed.

"I shouldn't have asked you that."

Susan swallowed back her emotions. Mike's question made her wonder about that once more too. She was afraid to look at him when she started to talk.

"I think you're entitled to an answer", she softly whispered. His hand was still on her arm, when she continued.

"To be honest I don't think,..I've ever felt as much for anyone, but you. I've been married to Karl for almost 14 years,..but besides from having Julie, I never was really happy. When we divorced I was a wrack,..I didn't know how to survive on my own. But then I met you,..and I can say, you turned my life around.

Sitting by your side, for 6 months was the hardest thing I'd ever experienced. The thought of losing you was more then I could take…". Susan stopped for a moment, thinking back of that time. Mike gently caressed his arm.

"Anyway,.after a few months, I met Ian in the hallway. We started talking and since his wife was in a coma too, he understood me. I never wanted it to be more,..but the one time I let my guard down,..it did..and then you woke up. I felt so guilty! But you didn't even recognize me anymore..seeing you with Edie just broke my heart.."

Tears were running down her face by now, and Mike was unsure about what to do.

He felt like protecting her, holding her and never letting go. But he promised not to put any pressure on her. Seeing the hurt in her eyes made him slide a little closer.

"I haven't said 'I love you' to him yet, I can't …I think maybe that's a sign too.." she continued.

"I remember the day I said it to you for the first time.." Susan smiled through her tears.

"It was at my.. front..door..right?" Mike carefully asked. A big smile appeared on Susan's face, while she nodded.

"Yes it was! You told me you loved me the night before, and I wasn't sure enough to say it back.." Susan started.

"I thought you still loved Karl,..right?" Mike interfered.

"True, but when Karl told me he wanted me back, all I could think of was you,..that's when I knew I loved you, more than anything!" Susan said, gently touching Mike's face.

Before they knew it, their faces were dangerously close to one another. Susan laid her hands around Mike's face, while his hands moved towards her back.

Slowly he leaned forward, and kissed her so sweetly, she could cry again.

She kissed him back, with all the love she still felt for him,..enjoying the touch of his lips.

Her hand moved to the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair.

A soft moan escaped from her mouth, when she felt Mike's hand move underneath her shirt. Their kiss became more passionate, their body's closer,..and their breathing faster.

"Susan,.. I want you so bad..", Mike groaned, in between kisses.

Susan felt the same way, there was nothing she wanted more, then to make love to Mike, right here, right now. But a little voice in the back of her head warned her this wasn't right. Slowly she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Mike, there's nothing I want more,..but I think we have to wait,..at least.." Susan stopped. She didn't want to hurt Mike, with the things she was about to say.

"At least before I talked with Ian,..and.." she hesitated again.

" Before I have my memory back,..is that what you wanted to say?" Mike finished her sentence for her.

"Please don't be mad at me..", Susan whispered softly. Mike ran his hand through her hair,. placing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"How could I be mad at you,..after everything you've done for me?" He gently answered.

"I understand why it would be to soon for you,..and I respect your decision. I don't want you to regret anything afterwards".

Susan sighed deeply.

"I may regret pulling back tomorrow,.." she joked. Mike smiled at her.

"So,..you want to go to sleep now, it's getting pretty late", Mike said lightly.

"You know what I really want?" Susan asked, holding her head aside a little.

Mike raised his eyebrow, wondering what she meant.

"Just say it, if you don't want to do this,..but I would love to sleep right here in front of the fire,..with you laying next to me..", Susan said her voice a little unstable, her eyes moving away from his. Mike reached for her hand, and held it between his.

"I would really like that too. Really…, it would be the perfect closure of a wonderful evening", Mike replied.

He got up to blow out the candles, and grabbed a blanket from the couch, along with some cushions. He laid the cushions on the floor in front of the fire.

Sitting down again next to Susan, he felt her nervousness. He gently made her lay down, covering her with the blanket. Then he moved himself next to her, pulling the blanket over his legs.

"Can you hold me like you used to do?" Susan softly whispered. Mike lifted his arm, so he could wrap it around her, while she laid her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Susan", he said softly, kissing her forehead. She already closed her eyes, a blissful smile on her face.

"Goodnight Mike..", the sweat answer came. As the fire slowly expired, they finally fell a sleep.


	8. The next morning

The next morning

Susan slowly woke up…she felt really relaxed. She hadn't slept this well, in a few nights. Being in Mike's arms again made her think back of all those nights he used to hold her like that,..and they would talk for hours. She reached with her hand to the place were he laid, but it was empty..

She lifted her head and noticed Mike wasn't there..She blinked her eyes in disbelief. Was it all just a dream? But that couldn't be..she could feel the touch of his hand on her shoulder..and the kiss they shared..

They kissed,.and it felt so good,..and yet so weird..

She raised herself on her elbows and looked around. Candles were still standing everywhere in the room. Reminding her of the romantic atmosphere of last night. Sitting in front of the fire, surrounded by candles,..made her wish that the evening would never end. But it did,..and now she wondered where Mike was..

"Good morning!" A cheerfully voice sounded from the door opening. Mike entered the living room with a tray filled with breakfast things. His hear was still wet from showering.

"Mike!" Susan said happily. He raised his eyebrows for a moment, noticing the relieved look in her eyes.

"Hey,..you seems surprised to see me,..don't tell me you forgot I was here!" Mike laughed.

"I'm the one with amnesia remember! You just had a little to much eggnog!".

He placed the tray on the floor next to her.

"I decided to let you sleep for a while, when I woke up. You looked like an angel, still dreaming..I could have stared at you all morning.." Mike warmly said, handing her a cup of coffee.

Susan took the cup from him, avoiding his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He softly asked. "Do you regret the fact that you invited me? Do you regret..last night?"

Susan had to look at him to prove she enjoyed last night as much as he did.

"I don't regret anything..", she whispered. She bit her lower lip.

"But I wonder where we go from here..".

Mike put down his cup and took hers too. Then he reached for her hands holding them tight between his own.

"I understand why you are having doubts. But you can't deny that spark that was there last night. I know you felt it too!" Mike said in a low tone voice.

Susan nodded her head, unable to speak, she took a deep breath.

"But what about all the other elements? You going back to jail, your amnesia,…Ian", Susan softly said.

"Susan..", Mike gave her a penetrating look. "If you want to be with Ian, just say the word and I'll pull back. I don't want to put any pressure on you…".

Susan shook her head quickly.

"No, no.. that's not what I ment,..last night really did open my eyes. I don't feel for Ian, the way I feel about you! But..".

Mike didn't let her finish her sentence. He moved his hands to the side of her face, cupping it with his hands. Looking deep into her eyes, he leaned forward. His warm, sweet kiss, made her head spin, her heart overflowing, with love for him. She kissed him back with equal tenderness,..showing him she meant every word she said. Her hands stroking his back..longing for more..

After what seemed to have last an eternity,..Mike broke the kiss off. Susan looked a little disappointed at him. He slowly ran his hand through her hair, his blue eyes filled with love.

"I'm sorry,..I had to stop,..before I would completely lose myself in you. I think there are a few things we need to..err, deal with before we go any further..".

"You are right,..", Susan sighed. "But couldn't you have thought about that 5 minutes later,..hmm?" She grinned. Mike laughed as he shook his head.

"You are unbelievable,.you know that?" He smiled at her.

"I just want everything to be right,..when we err,..well you know. I want to remember more of our time together, and you have to talk with Ian".

"I don't know what will be harder, you remembering or talking to Ian!" Susan joked cynically. Mike took her hand in his again.

"You don't think he'll do anything to hurt you? I mean,..do you think he will get mad?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders.

"He won't be happy, that's a fact. I mean he practically forbid me to see you, because he new this could happen,..that we would fall in love again, once we were started to meet".

Mike looked at her lovingly.

"And he was right…without remembering all about our past, I just knew I loved you,..how could I not,..you are the most remarkable woman I've ever met, you made me fall in love with you twice.."

Susan just had to kiss him, after hearing his sweet words. With her hand laying on his cheek she kissed him sweetly, thanking him, for everything.

She pulled back and turned around, nestling in his arms, her back against his chest.

"I wish you could stay.." She whispered, thinking of the goodbye that inevitably came closer.

"Shh, shh", Mike whispered, "Don't think about that now, we have almost the entire day ahead of us! Too bad I can't go anywhere, I really wanted to get you a gift..".

Susan turned her head a little so she could look at Mike.

"Don't worry about that", she answered touching his face lightly.

"You being here with me, is the best gift I could've asked for!"

She looked at the tray Mike carried in earlier.

"But I must say, that breakfast looks pretty good too!" she reached for a piece of toast with jelly. She held it in front of Mike, who bit of a small piece, then she took a bite herself.

"I wish I could have breakfast like this every day.." Susan sighed, after they'd finished.

"But I really need a shower now! You smell so clean, and I feel like a vagabond!"

She smiled, and slowly got up. Mike got up too, holding her around her waist.

"Don't shower to long!" He pleaded, giving her a sweet kiss.

"I won't,.. I promise", Susan mumbled. Mike let go of her, their hands still intertwined. As she walked away their hands slowly slid apart, their fingertips stroking the other one's.

Mike decided, in the meantime, he could clean up the breakfast stuff, and make some new coffee.

He put everything back on the tray and walked into the kitchen.

He smiled when he heard Susan sing in the bathroom. If he heard it correctly it was something like ' it's the most wonderful time of the year'. He continued the cleaning, but was interrupted by the phone.

He hesitated for a moment and listened at the bottom of the stairs if Susan heard the phone too. But she kept on singing. Mike decided to pick up the phone, it could just be Julie for all that matter. He picked up the phone.

"Hello? Mayer's residence here", he said. Nothing but silence was what he heard.

"Hello?" He said again. Finally he heard someone scrape his throat.

"Who's this?" The unfamiliar voice asked. Mike raised his eyebrow shortly.

"This is Mike Delfino,..I'm err,..a friend of Susan's. She can't come to the phone right now, but can I take a message?" Mike answered.

"I think I got the wrong number, I'm sorry".

Before Mike could say anything else the connection was broken. He shrugged his shoulders. "So much for being polite", he said out loud.

As he put back the phone Susan called from upstairs.

"Mike?..Was that the phone I heard?"

Mike walked towards the stairs, as he looked up he saw Susan, a little towel wrapped around her body. For a moment he could only stare at her, but then he remembered her question.

"Oh,..yes, but I don't know who it was. He didn't say his name, but he hung up after I said mine..very odd". Mike made a weird face, but Susan was a little worried. But she didn't want Mike to notice it.

"I'll be right down ok? I just need to get dressed!" She said lightly.

"I like what you are wearing right now!" Mike winked at her, making her blush.

He laughed when she quickly headed for her bedroom.

What he couldn't see was the worried look in her eyes.

While getting dressed, a fearful thought went through her mind. What if it was Ian who had just called? He did say he would call when he was back, and he couldn't be back by now, could he?.. But still. What if he wanted to check up on her,..or called to apologize?

She couldn't let Mike notice her anxiety. She took a deep breath before walking downstairs.

Mike was standing in the kitchen, checking the coffee machine. At that point the phone rang again. Susan felt the shivers run down her back. Nervously she picked up the phone. She felt so relieved when she heard the voice of her daughter.

"Julie! Hey, are you having fun at your dad's?" Susan cheerfully said.

"Yes, but I have a question for you, is it ok if we go to the movies, and dad drops me off later? I mean since your 'company' will still be there, I don't think you really mind, huh?" Julie teased her mom.

"Hey don't tease me, I could say no!" Susan joked.

"Off course you can do that. What? Oh you want to talk to Mike,..ok I'll ask him".

She turned to Mike covering the phone.

"Julie wants to talk to you, do you mind?" Mike nodded his head.

"Off course not", as he reached for the phone, Susan stepped aside, their body's brushing lightly against each other.

"Hi Julie", Mike said. He smiled when he heard the curious undertone in her voice.

"Hi, Mike. Are you having a good time?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! We ordered dinner so that explains while I'm still alive!" He playfully said, looking at Susan. She gave him an angry look, but he could see her eyes twinkling.

She heard Mike giving Julie short answers, a lot of aha,.and hmm. She wondered what they were talking about. Finally Mike laid the phone down.

"What did she say to you?" Susan asked lightly. Mike smiled, he knew she was curious.

But he wasn't going to tell her what her daughter just confided to him.

"Nothing you need to know about. She just wished me luck and she said she was going to visit me in jail soon". The smile on Susan's face disappeared again and a sad look welled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as he walked up to her.

"I forgot you have to go back to jail for a moment. I wish things would just all turn to normal!" Susan sighed.

Mike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Hey, you've got to keep faith. I never expected to be out on Christmas, and who knows what will happen next? Maybe they find something that proves I didn't kill that woman. We have to believe things will work out ok. I mean you didn't expect us to be like this ever again either.."

Susan looked at him briefly, before burying her face in his shirt again.

"You're right, you are absolutely right! But to make sure I don't forget this feeling..please hold me a bit longer..I can feel it's working".

Mike wrapped his arms around her tightly again, his one hand stroking her hair.

"Just have faith Susan,..things will be okay soon,..I promise", he whispered.


	9. Keep Me Awake

The song I used in this fic is Awake by Josh Groban.

Keep me Awake

"I knew this would happen", Susan sobbed against Mike's shoulder.

"You know I can't watch movies like this without crying!"

Mike gently caressed her face, wiping away the tears.

"I guess I forgot about that too", he softly said.

"But I like to comfort you, when you cry,..you look so adorable!"

Susan playfully hit his chest.

"Don't you say I look adorable, I look awful! But it was a good movie", she said, while the credits started to roll. A lovely melody filled the room, and Susan listened to the words of the song that started to play.

_A beautiful and blinding morning  
The world outside begins to breathe  
See clouds arriving without warning  
I need you here to shelter me _

And I know that only time will tell us how  
To carry on without each other

So keep me awake to memorize you  
Give me more time to feel this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

She looked at Mike, moved by the words, expressing her feelings so well. She noticed Mike was listening too. She laid her head against his shoulder, her hand taking his hand.

_If I could make these moments endless  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same _

And I know that only time will tell me how  
We'll carry on without each other

So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now, with me  
All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see

Tears were running down Susan's face again, and she didn't even notice it. Being here with Mike again was all that mattered. She wanted it to last forever, for this day to never end. Mike was trying to hold back his emotions to. She could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he was breathing.

_We can't stay this way forever  
But I have you here today _

And I will remember  
Oh I will remember  
Remember all the love we shared today

"I will remember some day Susan!" Mike whispered, his voice sounding hoarse.

"And I will think back of these days, like they were the best days of my life! When I'm back in jail, I..". Susan laid her fingers on his lips.

"Please don't talk about that right now,..I don't want to think about the fact you have to go back..I can't,..", she cried.

"I know you don't wan to,..but it is the reality,..we have to face that", Mike softly said, cupping her face with his hands.

"But I can handle it a lot better, now that I know how you feel about me. I need you to be strong Susan,..I have to know you'll be alright..". Mike looked her in the eyes.

"I will try,..for you, I will. And we will get you out of there! I know you are innocent,..you don't belong in jail! There's got to be a way..to prove that!" Susan took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit. Mike was right. They didn't know how much time they had,..the cops could be here any minute to take him back to prison, for all that matter.

"Susan,..I have been thinking about something, that might help me remember..", Mike carefully said. Susan raised her eyebrow.

"There is this hypnotherapist they told me about in jail, she's done some other murder cases as well, I think I should try it at least…".

"If you think it might help you,..I think you should go for it. Maybe you'll finally get some answers. Maybe,…," A knock on the front door interrupted Susan.

"O, please,..don't let it be the cops already.." Susan whispered as she got up to open the door. Mike followed right behind her.

She opened the door, and was so happy to see it was Julie.

"Julie! Why didn't you use your key?" Susan asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Because I didn't want to walk in on anything.." Julie whispered.

"Especially not with dad right behind me!"

Susan looked over Julie's shoulder and saw Karl walking up to the porch.

His jaw dropped when he saw Mike standing next to Susan.

"Well,..if it isn't the plumber! What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were in jail?" Karl said. Mike looked uncertain at Susan.

"Karl, my ex,..Julie's dad, he hates you," she whispered quickly.

"He got permission to go home for Christmas", Susan answered. Karl laughed at her answer.

"Oh,.and home is,..here? In my memory he lived across the street, but I guess I'm the one with amnesia here!" Karl cynically said.

"Just go home Karl,..mind your own business!" Susan said angry.

"I will,..but,..just out of curiosity,..what does your British boyfriend think of all this? You and your almost fiancée, together, at Christmas?" Karl grinned as he walked back to the car.

"Bye Julie,..I had a great time!" He said before he got in the car and drove off.

"Arrg,..It's at times like this when I know best, why I divorced him!" Susan growled, slamming the door.

"I always thought his secretary was the reason!" Julie smiled.

"Don't get smart on me, young lady!" Susan playfully responded.

Julie walked over to Mike and gave him a hug.

"Hey Mike, I'm glad you're still here. What time are they picking you up?" Julie asked without thinking. When she saw their faces becoming sad, she bit her lip.

"I,..err,..I'm going to get my stuff together,.just in case they,..", Mike stammered heading for the stairs.

"I'm sorry, mom", Julie whispered, walking up to her. Susan was standing in the kitchen, looking out of the window. It was already getting darker outside, the day would soon be over,..and then Mike would go back to jail.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. We have been avoiding it the whole day, but we have to face reality at some point..", Susan sighed.

But she didn't expect to face it that soon, but a police car stopped in front of her house.

"O my god,..not now already..", She whispered. She turned around, as she heard Mike come down the stairs, a fearful look in her eyes.

"They're here…", was all she could whisper. Mike walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Julie went to open the door, giving them a little privacy.

"I don't want to let you go.." Susan whispered, trying to be strong, holding back her tears. She felt Mike took a deep breath.

"Me either, these two days have been wonderful Susan, I will never forget them. You made me so happy,..".

She lifted her head so she could look at him once more. She could see the love in his eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her, a kiss so sweet, and full of love..she would remember it for a long time.

"Err,..mom", Julie sounded softly. As they both turned around they saw two cops standing next to Julie.

"We have to take you back to jail now, Mr. Delfino", one of them said. Mike nodded.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" He asked Susan, while he grabbed his bag.

She could only nod yes. He walked up to her, and kissed her again.

Then the cops took his arms and put handcuffs on him. They escorted him out of the house, towards the car.

Susan stood there motionless, as they took him away, and placed him in the car. Suddenly she thought of something. She grabbed something out of a drawer and ran after them.

"Wait,..Mike,..take this with you..", she handed him a framed picture of the two of them. She laid it on his lap, and looked at him.

"Maybe this will help you remember too.." she whispered, as she leaned through the window to kiss him once more.

"We really have to go now, ma'am", one of the policemen said. As Susan stepped back, he got in the car, and they drove off. Leaving Susan standing there on the sidewalk. Julie walked up to her and laid her arm around her mothers shoulder, leading her back into the house.

No one had paid any attention to the grey limousine, standing across the street. The black windows prevented anyone to look inside. But the man inside saw all he needed to see.

"Take me home, Jones", He whispered angry. "I've seen enough!"


	10. surprising visists

Surprising visits

Susan couldn't sleep, which was no surprise to her. She had the most wonderful Christmas, but it was shattered, like a Christmas ball falling on the floor. Mike was back in jail, and she missed him so much. She never thought all these feelings would rise to the surface again, but now that they did she knew she couldn't ignore them any longer.

She was glad Mike had remembered some little things of their time together. It meant his amnesia wasn't permanent. The doctor who recently checked him, told him the brain swelling was getting less. She just hoped he would fully recover. She turned around again, trying to find a comfortable position.

"MOM!" Julie called for the second time. Susan slowly woke up. Was that Julie calling?

"Yes,..Julie? What's wrong?" She answered sleepily, stretching her body, while she yawned. Gosh she slept bad last night, she still felt tired.

"Mom! Breakfast was ready half an hour ago,..are you coming down or not?" Julie called again.

Okay, okay,..hold your horses, I'm coming!" Susan mumbled, as she got out of bed and slipped into her bathrobe. Walking downstairs she smelled fresh coffee and toast.

"Good morning, sleepy head", her daughter playfully greeted her. "Had a rough night?"

Susan walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, you can say that again.." Susan answered getting herself a cup of coffee.

The both of them sat down at the kitchen table.

"So,..are you going to see Mike again today?" Julie asked. "Or is Ian planning on coming by?"

"Yes I am planning on seeing Mike today,..and I don't know about Ian..I don't know if he's back yet", Susan answered.

"But what are you going to do know?" Julie wanted to know. "I mean you can't go on like this..". Susan sighed deeply, putting down her cup.

"I know that, and I don't want to. I know who I want to be with, it's Mike, it has always been Mike. But if I tell Ian, I'm just worried how he'll react,..and then there's the lawyer..". Julie raised her eyebrow.

"Well Ian's paying for the lawyer,..and if I want Mike to get out, we need that lawyer..".

"Mom! You aren't serious about this are you! You can't lead Ian on, just because he's paying for Mike's lawyer,..I mean what if he finds out?" Julie replied.

"I know,.you're right,..he's going to find out Mike was here anyway, one call to the lawyer will be enough,..but I don't know what to do, Mike needs a lawyer, and I can't pay for one..and neither can he..".

The phone broke of her thoughts. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hey how's my favorite girl?" A voice she new all to well, asked.

"Ian! You're back already? How was London,..when did you come back?" Susan stammered.

"I got back a little earlier, I wanted to surprise you! So are you decent yet? Can I come over?" Ian asked.

"Err,..well eh yes, I have to get dressed first, but err,..you can come over..", she answered.

"Ok I'll be there in half an hour,..see you then!" Ian broke of there conversation. Susan laid down the phone and turned to Julie.

"O my gosh, he's coming over, what do I do now? I can't deal with this right now,..Julie what should I do?"

"I think you should tell him the truth. The longer you deny it, the more angry he'll get. I know it won't be easy, but if Mike's innocent things will work out for him,..".

"You're right, you always are,..it's just, I hate to tell him,..he is a good guy, I don't want to hurt him..". Susan walked upstairs to get dressed, and prepare herself for her talk with Ian.

Ian drove fast, he had to deal with this now. He parked his car, and entered the building.

"Ian Hainsworth", he reported himself to the guard. "I'm here to see Mike Delfino".

The guard took him to the cell complex and pointed where Mike's cell was.

"You'll have 15 minutes", the guard said.

"That will be more then enough", Ian smiled viciously.

"So you must be Mike?" He said as he walked up to the cell. Mike got up and looked at the man standing in front of him.

"And you are Ian if I'm right huh?" Mike replied, observing the other man closely, wondering why he was here.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?" Ian asked, still looking straight at Mike.

"I'll explain it, I'm here to warn you! I know you were at Susan's yesterday, and I hope you've enjoyed it, because it was the last time you ever laid eyes on her again!"

Mike didn't even blink his eyes, but inside his mind was working over time.

"Susan is old en wise enough to make her own decisions", he replied self-assured.

Ian laughed cynically, his hand holding one of the bars.

"I believe she is,..but I wonder if she can choose the right thing! Will she choose the man that can give her anything she wants, and will always be there…., or.., will she choose the man that has to spend the rest of his life in jail?"

"I am innocent! And I'll prove it!" Mike yelled, looking angry at Ian.

"And how do you think you're going to do that,..without a lawyer?" Ian mocked him.

"I don't need your lawyer, you can keep your money! I won't be bribed, and Susan won't listen to you either!" Mike stated firmly.

Ian shook his head, an evil smile on his face.

"Don't you say that too quickly..I think she may surprise you! You know, after all, I know what women want, and I can give it to them.. unlike you, a simple plumber,..a murder suspect.."

Mike felt the rage within him growing, it was a good thing there were bars in between them, or he'd be convicted for another murder.

"Try it! See if she listens to you..I have faith in her,..she'll see right through you!" Mike challenged him.

"Hmm,..you're a risky kind of guy huh,…ok you get it your way! We'll see who wins,..and who loses! Good bye Mike, I hope you rot in her for all I care!" Ian hissed between his teeth, as he walked away.

Mike was to stunned to do anything for a moment, but then he panicked. He called for a guard.

"I need to make a phonecall,..it's important!" He said, his voice sounding worried.

"I'm sorry, but you can only make a call with your lawyer present, try again later", the guard answered walking away again.

Mike hit the wall with his fist, screaming in anger. He sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't warn her.

"O, Susan, please be strong,..don't let him fool you,..just tell him the truth!" Mike whispered.

Susan opened the door her heart beating fast.

"Hi, there,..you still look more beautiful every time I see you!" Ian greeted her.

Susan tried to smile but it didn't really work.

"You want some coffee?" She quickly asked, before Ian could step closer to her.

She walked into the kitchen and poured in two cups.

"Is something wrong?" Ian asked lightly, walking up to her.

"No, don't be silly, what could there be wrong?" Susan smiled, sitting across from him at the table. Ian laid his hand on hers.

"Well for instance you haven't kissed me, to welcome me back,..I take it things haven't really changed? You're still mad at me for that London trip?"

"Err,..no off course I'm not mad about that,..did you have a great time there?" She tried to change the subject.

"Yes I did!" Ian answered. Taking a sip from his coffee he looked at her.

"And how was your Christmas? Did you have fun with your friends?"

Susan almost choked in her coffee, so Ian walked around the table and tapped her back as she coughed.

"Err,..yes we had a great time, Bree made a lovely meal and Gabby looked absolutely radiant in her new dress, she..", Susan stopped because she felt Ian's hand around her neck. His face close to hers.

"Don't fool me Susan! I know with whom you spend Christmas!" Ian hissed.

"And I am willing to forgive you,..on one condition...You'll move to London with me!"

He slowly let go of her and walked back to his seat. Drinking his coffee like nothing happened. Susan's eyes grew big.

"How did you know? Who told you?" She whispered, since there was no point in denying.

"I called you on Christmas morning to surprise you, but instead I was the one being surprised! Guess who picked up the phone?"

Susan swallowed, and bit her lip. She had been right about that call, it was Ian.

"I can explain it to you..", she answered, but Ian interrupted her.

"So was it good? Did you enjoy the night with your ex-lover? What were you thinking..Ian's to stupid to find out,..as long as we keep him pleased, he'll pay for the lawyer? Well the game is over!" Ian hit the table hard with his fist.

"It's time you made up your mind! Will you choose him,..and spend a lifetime visiting him in jail? Or will you come with me, and enjoy all the luxury I can give you?"

He looked at Susan, totally self-confident.

Susan was to shocked to answer him right away. He knew the truth, and his reaction scared her.

"I can't come to London with you", she whispered. Ian got up and stood in front of her.

"So you are choosing his side..that's the most stupid decision you could make! And I won't let it happen, I'll drag you to London if I have to,.I'll..".

All of a sudden the front door was pushed open and Karl stood in the room.

"You won't do anything besides leaving this house!" He said angrily.

"How many men did you manipulate?" Ian asked angry, looking from Karl to Susan.

"He's my ex-husband,..and he's a lawyer..get out Ian, I don't want you here, get out.." Susan whispered. Ian decided there was nothing left for him to do, and walked out. Susan exhaled loud, and looked at Karl.

"Where did you come from?" She asked stunned. Karl walked up to her, and sat down.

" Julie called me, she was afraid things would get out of hand, and she was right,..I think I was just in time!" Susan gave him a little smile.

"Funny that it had to be you,..but I'm glad you came,..I was so scared..".

"Did this have anything to do with the fact that the plumber was here yesterday?"

Karl had to ask. Susan nodded yes.

"He found out Mike was her during Christmas, and he wanted me to choose,..between him and Mike..".

"And you did..", Karl finished her sentence for her. "You picked Mike..".

"Yes,..but it isn't over yet,..Ian was paying for Mike's lawyer, how are we ever going to get him out of jail?" Susan looked at Karl and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know this will be the weirdest thing you've ever heard me say..," Karl started.

"But maybe I can help..". Susan looked astonished at him.

"You want..to ..help Mike?" She asked looking at him to see if he wasn't joking.

"Yeah, but only this time! I still don't like him..but I know you do, and so does Julie..And I want the two of you to be happy. So if that involves getting the plumber out of jail…I'll try to do my best". Susan hugged Karl, as tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you Karl,..this really means a lot to me..", she looked at the clock.

"Do you mind if I go to see Mike now, tell him the good news?" Susan smiled.

"Not at all, tell him I'll go to his lawyer to pick up the files and I'll see him tomorrow!"


	11. light at the end

Light at the end

"So let me get this straight here..Karl is my new lawyer?" Mike asked in disbelief. Susan nodded her head.

"Yeah,..he offered it himself,..since well,..since Ian isn't paying for the other lawyer anymore.." Susan grinned nervously. Mike looked at her shocked.

"You've already talked to him,..so he's back from London?" He asked.

"Yeah, he came back yesterday,..he,..well he knows about you,..spending Christmas at my place..", Susan carefully said, trying not to worry Mike.

"He,..he knows,.but how could he, he was in London!" Mike replied worried.

"It was him, who called on Christmas morning,..so when you picked up the phone he knew enough, he wanted to surprise me, but instead he got surprised. So he hid in a car and watched the cops take you back,..and he saw the kiss I gave you..", Susan explained.

"Susan..", Mike asked leaning closer to her.

"Please tell me he didn't hurt you..". She could see the concerned look in his eyes. She laid her hand on his.

"Would you please sit back, and let go of each other!" The guard said harsh.

They both did, still keeping eye contact.

"He didn't hurt me,.don't worry. Julie called Karl, and he got there in time to prevent things getting out of hand. Oh, and Karl asked me to let you know he'll see you tomorrow."

Mike ran his hand through his hair, and shook his head.

"I can't believe your ex-husband is going to be my lawyer. Are you sure we can trust him,.. he won't get me convicted so he can get you back?"

"Karl is a cheater and a flirt, but he's truthful when it comes to his job! If he'll defend you, he'll do the best he can, I know he will!" Susan took Mike's hand again, which made the guard give her another angry look.

"I have to go now,..but I'll be back tomorrow, with Karl..maybe we can arrange an appointment with that hypnotherapist then?"

"Yes, I really want to try that,..I hope it will help me remember!" Mike said as he got up, same time as Susan. He looked at the guard for a minute.

"Okay, I'm just going to kiss this beautiful lady now,..so don't panic!" He smiled at the guard, before leaning over to Susan, kissing her gently.

* * *

The other day Susan drove to jail with Karl. They entered the meeting room, that was reserved for them. A few minutes later Mike was brought in, still handcuffed. After they took them off, Susan quickly walked up to him and hugged him tight. 

"You'll have 30 minutes with your client!" The guard warned Karl, who nodded.

"So you really want to go through with this hypnotherapy?" Karl asked Mike, who was sitting close to Susan, holding her hand.

"Yes. I think it's my only chance to find out if I knew this Monique. You think we can arrange it any time soon?" Mike wanted to know.

"Maybe, if we pull the right strings we can get it done by the end of the week", he stopped for a moment and looked at Susan.

"Would you mind getting me a glass of water, my throat is a little bit sore". Susan looked a bit awkward at him, but she walked out of the room to get it. Karl turned to Mike.

"Okay, you really know what you're doing? What if you find out you did killed that woman, then what? If you plead guilty now, to involuntary manslaughter, you might walk out of here in 5 years,..if they find you guilty of murder you'll be sentenced to life..or worse!"

The sound of breaking glass made the both of them look up. Susan was standing in the door opening, shocked.

"Why are you saying this! He's innocent,..I know he is!" She almost cried. Mike got up and took her in his arms.

"I'm only pointing out possible outcomes. We have to be realistic, if Mike remembers something,.. it might not be positive!" Karl explained.

* * *

A few days later Susan learned from Karl, that Mike had an appointment with the hypnotherapist. She had asked Mike if he wanted her present there, but he said it might be better if she'd wait in the other room. 

Susan laid down the magazine for the third time. She was to restless to read.

"Don't worry, even if he doesn't remember anything, or this doesn't work, I'll do my best to get him out of here..", Karl tried to reassure her.

"When did you become such a nice guy?" Susan asked cynically, looking at him.

"Since I've got turned down twice, because you preferred to be with him. If he's the one you want to be with,..I just want to see you happy".

Mike was trying his best to relax, but with so much at stake, it wasn't easy.

"Just close your eyes, and focus on your breathing", the therapist, who introduced herself as Dr. Foster, said to Mike. He took a deep breath, and tried to follow up on her advice.

"Ok, I'm slowly counting to three, when I ask you what you see, just try to give as many details as you can. 1,2,3..".

As soon as the door opened Susan got up and looked at the doctor.

"How did it go? Did he remember? Is he okay?" She rattled. Doctor Foster smiled.

"He's okay, and I think it went pretty good for a first time. He wants to see you now", she said to Susan.

"And maybe we can talk in my office briefly?" The doctor looked at Karl.

Susan entered the room, where Mike was still sitting on the sofa. He looked up when he heard her close the door.

"Hi,..", she softly said, walking towards him.

"How did it go? Did you,.. remember something,..about Monique?" She carefully asked.

Mike moved aside a little, making room for Susan to sit next to him.

"I don't know where to start,.it was such a weird experience..", Mike sighed.

"But I did remember something important..". He paused for a second.

"I remembered how much I loved you,..from the first time we met. I remember it again,..our first kiss…". Mike smiled at Susan, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

"I don't remember everything yet, but Dr. Foster said that might come back too,"

He looked at her closely again, and noticed she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Susan?" He whispered. She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm really happy about it, I am..", She gave him a little smile, and took a deep breath.

"I just wasn't expecting to hear that, that's all, I'm very happy you remembered! But.." Susan was afraid to ask him. Mike raised his eyebrow.

"Did you remember anything about Monique…?" She finally asked, knowing she could only be completely happy, once he was free again.

"I did,.." Mike finally answered. Susan looked at him, eager to hear his explanation.

"And..??" She whispered, feeling her heart beating fast.

"You can be honest with me,..really,..I can take it,..if you were,..err..involved with her. Just bring it on fast!" Susan took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I wasn't involved with her,..she was one of my clients", Mike stated. Susan blinked her eyes at his answer.

"I remember doing a job for her,..but she started coming on to me. I was working in her bathroom, and all of a sudden she was standing in the room,..dressed only in her lingerie. I wasn't interested,..well,..because I just found out I still had very strong feelings about you..".

Susan leaned towards him and kissed him softly. She looked at him, a mixture of gratitude, relief and love. She gently touched his cheek, and smiled at him, encouraging him to continue.

"She,..she wouldn't let me go, so I just left, and I guess didn't took my wrench with me,

so that might explain why her blood was on it. Some one set me up Susan, I just know it..but I wonder who, and why..?" Mike got up and walked towards the window.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out. You didn't remember.. anything else?" Susan asked, turning to face him. Mike shook his head lightly.

"No,..I couldn't 'see' more,..Dr. Foster said we might be needing a second session, to get the full picture of it..I just hope they believe me!"

Susan got up and walked up to Mike, standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head leaning against his back.

"You will Mike,..you will..", she whispered. "Look what you've accomplished so far!! Just believe in yourself Mike,..just like I will!"

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her tight, pulling her close.

"I just don't know what I would do without you! I'm so glad I finally remember some of the good times we had,.. I felt so awful not remembering our past..".

Susan laid her head against his chest and enjoyed the comfort of his embrace.

The both of them didn't hear the door, until Karl scraped his throat.

"Ahhem,.I don't want to interrupt this heartwarming moment, but we have a strategy to work out,..if we ever want this guy to walk out of jail in good condition, without a walking stick!" Susan and Mike looked up and saw Karl and Dr. Foster standing there.

"What do you have in mind?" Mike asked, still holding on to Susan.

"Well, Dr. Foster here told me what you remembered about Monique..she recorded the whole session, so we have that as proof. Also she is willing to testify you truly were hypnotized,..and you didn't just made this story up by yourself. My point is,..will it be enough?" Karl wondered out loud.

"We have to convince the district attorney that they got the wrong guy for the crime..,

I still think Orson had something to do with this!" Susan stated.

"Orson? You mean Bree's new husband? What does he have to with all this?" Karl looked surprised at Susan.

"He cheated on his first wife with Monique,..and I think he's creepy, he's not telling the whole truth,..and, I found proof. He has been admitted into a mental institution when he was younger", Susan summed up. Karl's eyes grew big.

"And you're telling me this NOW!" He yelled, raising his arms.

Susan bit her lip, and gave Karl an apologizing look.

"I didn't know it was that important, and I wasn't completely sure,..until Bree told me he had an affair with that Monique.." Susan softly defended herself.

"Well we are going to use this information, along with Mike's session, to prove they got the wrong guy!" Karl said forceful.

At that point someone knocked on the door, and two guards entered.

"We have to take Mr. Delfino back to his cell now", one of them said, walking up to Mike.

"Wait,..can I at least say goodbye to him?" Susan asked, clinging on to Mike.

"Ma'am, I don't know about you, but we have a job to do! In case you hadn't noticed this man is a criminal, so no privileges for him!" The guard answered harshly.

"O come on, don't be so rude!" The other guard responded.

"Let's give them one minute,..after all he is a murder suspect,..so he won't be around much longer anyway!" He said cynically.

Susan gave him an angry look. The guards stepped out, together with Karl and Dr. Foster.

"Don't you listen to them Mike! I know you'll be out of here in no time. And I can't wait for us to be together again,..really together!" Susan smiled at him.

"That sounds great to me too! Even one of your home cooked meals sounds attractive right now", he laughed.

"Hey, watch it! Or I'll make my special Mac&cheese as a homecoming meal!" Susan joked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now please kiss me,..before one of those gorilla's interrupts us!"

Mike leaned forward, pulling her closer into his arms.

"I will be happy to answer that request", he whispered, before placing his lips on hers.


	12. Come what may

Come what may

Susan had been nervously waiting for this day. Mike's hearing was finally scheduled.

Karl had tried to convince her everything was going to be fine, but still, she didn't want to get her hopes up to high.

She took a shower, and put on the top and jacket, Mike used to like so much. After putting on her make-up and doing her hair, she was ready to go.

Only it wouldn't be for another hour before Karl would pick her up. She walked downstairs, trying to think of something she could do to make the time go faster.

She decided to go through the box with all the pictures and memories of the time when they were together.

She sat down on the couch, and picked up the first picture. They were sitting closely together, laughing. Susan remembered when the picture was taken. She was glad Mike would be able to remember that too, now that he got his memory back.

He had another session with Dr. Foster this week, and even more of his memory had come back.

Susan sighed deeply. She was happy and yet she was worried too. She wondered where they would go from here. So much had happened in the mean time. Would it ever be the same,..like it was before the accident? When Mike was with her on Christmas eve, everything looked so easy,..but if he got out of jail,..they would have to talk about all the things that happened sooner or later.

The sound of a claxon made her look up. Was that Karl already? Had she been dreaming for so long? She got up and took her purse, walking towards the car.

"Hey Susie Q, are you ready?" Karl smiled when she opened the car.

"Hi yourself, ..I think I am.." Susan answered, putting on her seatbelt.

"What's this, do I detect some doubt here? I thought you'd be esthetic with joy!" Karl looked surprised.

"I am, of course I am! Mike might get out today! But,.." Susan doubted for a moment. Why would she tell Karl what she was worried about.

"Susan, you can talk to me,..come on,..what's wrong?" Karl simply said.

"I err,..I'm just a little worried how things will go from here…with me and Mike..", She whispered. Karl gave her an confused look.

"Well a lot has happened,..before the accident he was going to propose to me,..and now,..we both dated other people, and I just don't know if that will affect our current relationship."

"Susan,…don't you think you're making this way to complicated? Come on! The guy has his memory back, and he still wants to be with you,..I mean that should count for something?" He joked.

"I knew you would make fun of me!" Susan tried to sound mad, but she couldn't help smiling. Karl shook his head, and parked the car in front of the courthouse.

"You'll see things will be okay,..trust me,..I would have tried to win you back, if I didn't know for sure that would be a lost case!"

They both got out of the car, and Susan impulsively hugged Karl.

"Thanks,..Karl", she whispered. He grinned and took her arm, walking into the building.

"Come on, let's get this over with!"

Susan took her seat right behind the fence, sitting behind Karl. After a few minutes Mike was brought in, escorted by two guards. When they removed his handcuffs, he turned to Susan, and winked at her. She smiled back, ignoring the nervous feeling inside.

She had to keep faith, Mike was going to be released today.

"This court is now in session, please rise!" The clerk said, when the judge entered.

"You may sit down", the judge said. "The State versus Mr. Mike Delfino..".

Susan was dazzled by all the legal terms, but finally Karl was allowed to plead.

"…So the hypnotherapy sessions prove that Mr. Delfino is innocent, and I demand he will be released immediately!" Karl ended his plea.

The judge looked at the report that Karl just handed to him. Then he looked at Mike.

"If we release you, you will still be seen as a possible suspect, so you will have to stay within a 30 mile range. Other than that, I don't see any reason to keep you in jail. You might very well be the victim of a set up. So… by the power invested in me..I hereby release you. This case is closed".

Susan was to shocked to react first. But then she jumped up and ran over to Mike.

His face was a mixture of amazement and happiness.

"I'm free..," was all he could whisper, before he took Susan in his arms.

"Yes you are, you finally are!" Susan happily said, wrapping her arms around him closely.

"Mike?" Karl softly said. Susan and Mike both turned around.

"The guards will take you to a room where you can change your clothes and they'll give you back your personal belongings. I'll go sign the papers, and then you can go home!"

"Home,..wow,..that sounds kind of surreal to me", Mike smiled. He quickly kissed Susan before he followed the guards.

Susan waited for him to come back in the hallway. She was really glad Mike was finally free. She decided to call Julie, to tell her the good news.

"Julie? Hey it's me,..guess what? Mike is free!" She happily said. "Yes, I'm very happy!...

Yes, he's picking up his personal things now, so I think we'll be there in about 30 minutes,…ok sweetie, see you then!"

Susan had just put her phone back into her purse, when she saw Karl and Mike walk up to her. Her whole face light up when she saw the sparkles in his eyes had returned.

"Hey you,..", she said warmly. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"So can we go now?" Susan looked at Karl. He nodded his head.

"I never thought I'd be the one escorting the two of you home, some day!" Karl joked when they both got in his car. He drove them back to Wisteria Lane. When he stopped in front of Susan's house a whole bunch of people were waiting.

They cheered when Mike got out of the car, and he grinned at Susan.

Julie hugged him briefly, and Tom and Carlos hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey Mike, we're glad you're back again", Lynette said, and Gabrielle nodded in harmony.

"Thanks, everyone,.." Mike smiled, looking at all those faces who seemed so familiar now.

"I'm glad to be back too,..and to finally recognize you, and know the right names!" He joked, making the others laugh.

"But if you don't mind, we'll talk later,..I have some other important things to take care of!" He winked at Susan, who's face turned red. Her friends smiled at her, happy for her.

"Err,..Mom? Is it okay if I go over to Austin?" Julie asked, taking advantage of the moment. Susan absent-minded nodded yes. She and Mike said goodbye to Karl, thanking him again, and then entered her house. Mike looked around again, seeing little things he remembered.

"Funny this is the only place that really changed,..which had nothing to do with my amnesia", he said, while Susan put her purse on the table.

"But I'm glad the person who lives here, hasn't changed along with it", he whispered, slowly walking towards her.

"Well I don't know about that..", Susan shyly smiled, taking a step forward to meet him halfway.

"Who says I'm still the same person,..I was a year ago?"

Mike gently touched her face, putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Honestly I don't think you are,..so much has happened in that year,..I just hope one thing is still the same..", he whispered.

Susan looked him in the eyes, seeing a little insecurity there.

"I hope you still feel the same about me,..as long as that hasn't changed,..I think we can face anything!" He finally voiced his inner fear. Susan was surprised by his honesty.

It was the same thing she had worried about that morning,..but now she saw it in a completely different light.

"Mike,..we've been through a lot,..well mostly you", she grinned softly.

"But we're here again, aren't we? All those things couldn't keep us apart! I think we just have to keep seeing things in a positive perspective. And we'll work from there..".

Mike cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her so gently, but yet passionately, it made her knees shake.

When he broke the kiss off, Susan looked at him again.

"Welcome back..", she whispered, touching his cheek. Mike smiled at her.

"It's good to be back, this time for real…I can't believe I can just go somewhere, without having to ask a guard. I can go outside whenever I feel like it,..".

"Is there anything you want? Are you hungry or something?" Susan asked.

Mike shook his head, a playful grin on his face.

"But there are a few other things I want..", he suggestively said.

"I want to hold you all day long, take a little walk through the neighborhood, and then a lovely dinner in our favorite restaurant…how does that sound to you?"

Susan leaned closer and kissed him softly.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me! So what would you like to start with?" She grinned.

"Well,..I think if I continue to hold and kiss you now,..the other things will not happen, at least not today..So how does a little walk sound to you?"

They slowly walked down Wisteria Lane, talking about all kind of things, their arms wrapped around each other. When they passed Edie's house she was just taking out the garbage. She pretended to completely ignore them, but Susan had seen the jealous look in her eyes. But she could care less,..Mike had his memory back, which meant he knew all the things Edie did,..so she wasn't a threat anymore.

"So, who did you say Bree is married to again?" Mike asked as they passed by her friends house.

"She married Orson, you know, the dentist", Susan answered. A car drove by them and parked on the driveway. Orson and Bree got out.

"O my god, Mike! You're out of jail!" Bree cheerfully said, walking up to them.

"Yes, I am,.. I believe I missed something while I was 'away' huh,..you got married?" Mike asked, looking at Orson from the corner of his eye.

"Yes! I believe you two have met before,..right?" Bree looked from Mike to Orson.

"Yes we have, Mike came to my practice once," Orson answered, walking towards them.

"Nice to meet you again Mike, good to see you're home!"

They talked a little while longer, and then Susan and Mike walked back to her house.

Mike was quiet and Susan looked at him awkwardly.

"Mike is something wrong?" She finally asked him. "You're so quiet all of a sudden".

"I'm sorry, it's just,..Orson was giving me such a weird look,..almost as if he wasn't to happy seeing me here…Oh whatever, I must have got that wrong..we hardly know each other". He smiled at her again.

"So how about I'll make reservations for dinner, and go take a shower and change,..and I'll pick you up at 7?" Mike suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me!" Susan answered.

"I'm looking forward to it, I'm glad I can be with you when ever I want now,..I don't need to wait for visiting hours!" Mike said, smiling.

"Hmm,..well they worked pretty well for me,..maybe I'll hang up a sign next to my door: 'visiting hours from 4-6 pm'.." Susan laughed.

Mike playfully grabbed her and tickled her until she begged for mercy.

"That's what you get when you tease me like that! You will know that I'm back,.." Mike grinned.

"I know, and I wouldn't want it any other way!" Susan sweetly answered.

"I've missed you for so long,..we have a lot of catching up to do!" She kissed him tenderly, enjoying the touch of his lips on hers. Slowly she pulled back a little.

"Now you better go,..or else I won't be ready at 7!" Mike kissed her once more and then he let go.

"I'm looking forward to it!" He said, as he walked away. "See you in an hour!"


	13. Dinner

Dinner

Susan was as nervous for her date with Mike, just like she had been the first time. She kept on changing her clothes, walking back and forth to the bathroom. Julie, who smiled at her mother's actions, decided it was time to put a stop to it. When Susan walked by her room again, she got of her bed and walked into her mother's bedroom.

"Mom,..why are you so nervous? It's Mike… remember!" She joked, sitting down on Susan's bed. Susan turned around making a funny face.

"Haha,.like I didn't know that!" She answered. She sighed deeply, still looking at Julie.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous for this date…Maybe because I'm not sure what's going to happen..I just don't know where we stand at the moment..".

Julie listened to her mom's uncertainties, thinking of the right thing to say.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well before the accident we were so sure of our love,..I mean Mike bought a ring, and I wanted to marry him too..but after the accident so much has happened.." Susan sighed again, sitting down next to her daughter.

"Mom anyone can see Mike still cares about you,..and it's even more obvious now he has his memory back! I know it's been different for you..those 6 months he was in a coma…", Julie stopped for a moment.

"I've seen how much it hurt you, mom. But still you were so positive, because you had faith in your love,..why can't you do the same now?"

Susan swallowed her tears back, looking at her daughter.

"Where would I be without you?" She asked her, laying her hand on Julie's.

"You are absolutely right! I don't know why I started doubting that again!" She kissed Julie on her forehead and got up again.

"Now help me decide here..", She held up two dresses. "The red one or the black one?"

Mike was almost ready to go out when Carlos entered the house.

"Hey, you look nice my man!" Carlos greeted him, dropping his briefcase on the floor, kicking of his shoes.

"Wow, I need a beer!" He said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"So where are you going to?" He yelled out of the kitchen.

"I have a date with Susan.." Mike answered, looking for his car keys. Carlos entered the room again, a beer in his hand.

"What are you looking for?" He asked Mike, watching him search.

"My car keys, I can't remember where I put them", Mike answered, as he continued looking for them.

"Oh they're in here", Carlos walked over to his jacket and took them out, handing them to Mike. He saw the awkward look in Mike's eyes.

"Oh,..err.. well I borrowed your truck yesterday,..I had this date and my car was low on fuel so I thought you wouldn't mind if I used your car,..those things shouldn't be standing still for to long you know!"

"Carlos,..", Mike sighed. "I think it's time you started looking for your own place,..now that I'm back". Carlos looked surprised at him.

"Why, man? We could have a really good time together! Get some girls over here,..have a little party!"

"I don't need girls over here,..I'm getting back with Susan..", Mike replied, looking at his watch. "I've got to go now,..we'll talk about this tomorrow,..but I am serious!"

"Whatever.." Carlos responded easily, sitting down on the couch.

"You have fun with Susan".

Mike walked out the door and got in his truck, driving the short distance to Susan's house. He felt nervous when he got out, and walked to her door.

"Mom! Mike's here!" Julie called upstairs, when she heard the knock on the door.

She walked over to open the door for him.

"Hi Julie," Mike warmly greeted her. He walked into the house.

"Hey Mike,..you look nice!" Julie complimented him, noticing his black pants and light blue shirt.

"Thanks", he grinned, looking at the stairs. "So isn't your mom ready yet?"

"Hey,..was she ever ready on time before?" Julie joked, and they both laughed.

"She was sort of nervous,..and she didn't know what to wear.." Julie explained.

"Nervous?" Mike raised his eyebrow. "What was she nervous about?"

Julie sighed and doubted for a moment if she would tell Mike.

"Well she was nervous about how things would be between the two of you..".

Mike was quiet for a moment.

"I think she's not the only one that worries about that,.." he confessed a bit shy.

They were interrupted by the sound of Susan's voice.

"Hey why do you two look so serious? Did someone die?" She said walking into the room.

Mike looked over his shoulder and was amazed by her appearance.

She looked amazing in a black, halter dress, her hair curling a bit round her face.

But the thing he found the most beautiful, were her eyes.

The way they looked at him,. almost reflecting her soul to him. The familiar sparkle, and yet a new mysterious look,..making him want, to get to know her all over again.

He slowly got up and walked up to her.

"You look..amazing..", he whispered giving her a sweet kiss. She let her eyes scan his body for a moment.

"You look pretty good yourself", she smiled.They both turned to say good bye to Julie.

"Thanks Julie!" They both said at the same time. They looked surprised at each other for a moment,..and then burst into laughter. Julie shook her head and smiled.

"Will you two please go,..before I start charging you for my advices!"

Still grinning a bit, they both got into Mike's car.

"Just out of curiousity,..what advice did you need from Julie?" Susan asked, fastening her seatbelt.

"Hmm,..nothing big,..just a little heart to heart conversation..", Mike said, not eager to tell Susan about his thoughts.

He drove to their favorite restaurant,..a nice and cozy place, where they had many dinners before. The waiter led them to a private table, in the corner of the restaurant, overlooking the beautiful garden. He handed them the menu's and asked what they wanted to drink. They ordered a bottle of red wine.

"So,..here we are again", Mike started the conversation. Susan smiled at him.

"I'm so happy to be here with you again,..", she paused for a second, because the waiter brought their wine.

Mike,..?" She looked at him,..a worried look in her eyes, which made him scared a little bit. He took her hand in his, as to reassure her,..to continue.

"Do you think we'll ever be as happy as we were,..before the accident?" She whispered.

"Susan..listen,..I know you are worried about that,..so am I to be honest. I can't look into the future,..", Mike started, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"But I will do everything I can to make you even more happy! We can't change the past Susan,..but we can make the best of future !" She was amazed and touched by his words.

"That is so true!" She whispered, reaching for her glass.

"Let's make a toast to the future..", they clinked their glasses together, both sighing in relief. If they would talk about their worries,..instead of denying them,..they would work it out. They ordered dinner, and in the mean time Susan filled in the blanks in Mike's memory, because he had been in a coma or in jail, during those times.

After they finished desert, a little band began to play. Susan couldn't help looking at Mike, and laughing. As if he guessed her thoughts, he bursted into laughter too.

"I don't think they'll play carwash,..but will you dance with me anyway?" Mike asked, getting up, reaching out his hand. She laid her hand in his and together they walked to the small dance floor where more couples were dancing.

Mike pulled her close, so Susan could wrap her arms around his neck,..moving slowly on the music.

"I could do this all night..", Susan sighed, "Just laying in your arms, and not think of anything else..". Mike smiled at her honest comment.

"Enjoy it for the moment,..we don't have to go home yet!" He answered sweetly.

Neither of them noticed the couple that was sitting in the back of the restaurant.

"Orson!! I don't understand why you act so silly!" Bree hissed at him.

"Why can't I go over and great Mike and Susan? You've been acting strange all night, wanting to sit in the back all of a sudden, and now this! Do you have a problem with Mike?"

Orson moved a little uneasy on his chair.

"Well I don't want you to talk to a murder suspect! Who knows how dangerous he is!"

Bree was stunned by his reaction.

"He's innocent! They let him go,..don't you think that counts for something?"

Orson obviously wasn't willing to change his mind, so Bree got up, and walked out of the restaurant, followed by Orson.

Mike and Susan hadn't noticed anything of that. They were totally fascinated by the other. Talking softly,..laughing,..but most of all rediscovering the other.

After a while they noticed that most of the other guests had left the restaurant.

"Hmm,..I think we are the only ones left in here, if we don't leave soon..", Mike grinned.

Susan slowly let go of him, and looked around too.

"Yeah, I guess,..too bad I was having a really good time still,.." she sighed.

Mike smiled at her, gently touching her face.

"I'm planning on doing this way more often,..so don't be sad! I can see us do this when we're into our nineties for that matter!"

He didn't understand why Susan had to laugh at his answer, until she explained the conversation she had a while ago, with Gabby and Lynette.

"So you girls got drunk, huh?" Mike asked, as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Err,..yeah sort of,..but I don't want to think about that night anymore…, it brings back sad memories, and I want this night to end positive!" Susan said.

They drove back to Wisteria Lane and Mike stopped in front of Susan's house.

Both feeling a bit awkward, they pretended to be very busy with loosening their seatbelts. Until Mike took her hand, and forced her to look at him.

"Susan..", he started, seeing the doubt in her eyes. She turned to him, gently touching his face.

"I just don't know what's right..", she whispered.

"One part of me wants to ask you, to come in with me so badly,..but..", she hesitated.

"The other part thinks we should wait..", Mike finished her sentence for her.

She shook her head, amazed by his perceptiveness.

"It's ok,..I feel the same,..it's like I've known you all my life,..and yet everything is so new again.." Mike whispered, putting a stray piece of her hair back in place.

"I want to make it a special moment for us,..when we are both ready for it,..and until then, I think we need to go on dates, talk together,..and do lots of this.."

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her so soft and gently, it gave her chills all over her back. She moved her hand up, from his arm to his face, touching it tenderly.

She kissed him back, pulling him near, enjoying his touch. Mike's hand moved to the back of her dress, stroking the naked skin of her back. She could feel the desire for him,

quickly coming back,..and if he hadn't pulled back then,..she would have invited him in.

"I think we'd better stop now..", he said, breathing heavily. She bit on her lower lip, trying to catch her breath as well. They both found it hard to say goodbye.

"Thanks for tonight Mike,..for your understanding,.." Susan finally said. He looked her deeply in the eyes, and kissed her once more.

"Sweet dreams, Susan,..I'll call you tomorrow okay?" She gave him a sweet smile and nodded yes. He got out of the car and walked around it, to open the door for her.

"Wow,..I see you improved your gentleman skills lately!" Susan joked.

Mike grinned at her, giving her one final kiss, before she walked up to the house.. They're first date went great,..and many would follow,..he wasn't going to let go again.


	14. remember when it rained

Remember when it rained

A week had past, since Mike was set free from prison. They had spend most of their time together, talking,..bringing back memories. And every time they were together, the tension had grown,..the longing for the other one, became stronger. Nevertheless, they hadn't given in to their feelings,..knowing that perfect moment would come.

A soft knock on her door disturbed Susan, who was trying to get some work done. Which was hard, because Julie and Austin were in the other room, listening to music,..which was,..softly sad, not her taste. Susan shook her head, at the noise,. and went to open the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see Mike standing there.

"Hey,..I didn't expect to see you until tonight!" She greeted him cheerfully, kissing him gently. He smiled at her, as they both walked in.

"Well, the job I had to do, took me a lot less time than I thought,..and since I haven't got that many appointments yet,..I thought I'd pay my girlfriend a visit!" He grinned.

"And you thought I had nothing better to do than to entertain you this afternoon?" Susan playfully answered.

"Oh well if you're busy,..I will come back later!" Mike teased her,..turning around, walking to the door again.

Susan grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

"Don't you dare go any where!" She responded,..kissing him sweetly as to convince him. Mike looked at her,..wrapping his arms around her, about to say something when a loud noise came form the living room.

"My goodness,..what is that?" He almost yelled, trying to make himself heard.

"That's my daughter, and her boyfriend,..listening to 'music'..", Susan grinned.

"They call that music,..wow, I must be getting old!" Mike laughed. Susan playfully pulled his hair.

"I can see the grey hair already, grandpa!" She joked, sliding her hand through his hair.

"Will they be here all afternoon?" Mike asked, nodding his head in the direction of the living room. Susan made an apologizing face.

"I think so,..but,..we can always go over to your place if you want?" She suggested.

"Err,..well that was part of the reason I came over here,..Carlos came home early,..so no privacy there either..," He sighed. They both thought for a minute.

"I think I know a place where we can be together,..at least for the afternoon..", Mike slowly said. Susan looked curiously at him,..eager to hear what he had in mind.

"Well Carlos told me he has a boat at Torch Lake,..we could go there and enjoy the nice weather.." Mike explained,..a playful grin on his face.

"Now why do I get the feeling, the weather isn't the only thing you want to enjoy?" Susan asked, smiling. Mike kissed her again.

"So,..do you like the idea? Because then I'll go over to Carlos and ask him for the keys, and we could leave in 10 minutes!" Mike said enthusiastically. Susan got a shocked look on her face.

"Ten minutes,..are you nuts! I have to get changed,..get something for lunch,..set some rules for Julie..I can't leave in ten minutes! I'll be ready in thirty minutes..if you're lucky!" Mike shook his head in disbelief.

"Women!" He said. "You get twenty minutes,..that's the limit! Don't worry about lunch,..we'll eat something on the way,..now go get changed,..your first minute is almost over!" He laughed, seeing the doubtful look on her face.

"We'll have fun,..trust me! I'll see you outside in a moment..", he walked out, and Susan started running upstairs wondering what to wear.

"There it is!" Mike enthusiastically pointed,..at a little wooden cabin. At the end of the landing place, a little rowing boat was tight up. Susan smiled at Mike's enthusiasm.

"It looks nice..," she cheerfully said,..looking at the clothes she was wearing.

She wanted to look practical and sexy,..so she put on a tight jeans, with a top, and a blouse.

Seeing the lake and the open boat, she wondered if it wouldn't be a little to cold.

Mike opened the door to the cabin, checking what was in there. He saw a table with some chairs, a little fireplace, a small kitchen and a couch. Small but comfortable enough, he thought. Susan walked up to the boat, inspecting it.

"I think it will hold our weight!" Mike joked,..seeing her doubtful look.

"So shall we go? The weather still looks good now,..the predicted rain for alter on,..so we better enjoy it now!" He helped Susan get on board, and after he pushed the boat of he jumped in himself.

"Hmmm,…I never thought this could be so much fun", Susan moaned. Mike laughed at her comment, raising himself up a little bit. They where floating in the middle of the lake,..Susan was laying in his arms, her back leaning against his chest.

"I think we'd better start heading back,..", He said. Noticing her disappointing look, he pointed at the sky.

"I think that rough weather is coming a little earlier then they predicted!"

Susan got up, and watched Mike's muscles tightening as he started to row back fast.

The look in his is eyes frightened her a bit, she looked over her shoulder again, seeing the dark clouds coming near fast. Mike tried his best, but they still had some distance to go when the first drops of rain started to fall. Susan looked at her clothes and realized she'd be soaked soon, if the rain got worse.

She hadn't finished her thought,..when suddenly the rain started pouring down. She looked at Mike,..first shocked, but then she couldn't do anything, but laugh about it.

Mike shook his head, seeing her amusement, smiling too, but still a bit worried.

Finally they reached the landing place, and Mike quickly jumped out of the boat, to tighten it up again.

He reached for Susan's hand, pulling her up. Hand in hand they ran to the cabin, both soaking wet. When Mike had closed the door he turned and looked at Susan. She was still smiling, but she was also shivering. He realized they had to get out of their wet clothes fast, before they would catch a cold. He stepped closer to Susan, gently brushing a stray piece of hair of her cheek. Suddenly she looked up to him, holding her breath.

"I think..", Mike swallowed, "We need… to get out of …these wet clothes..", He hoarsely whispered, feeling his breathing going faster. He saw the longing look in her eyes, when he placed his hand on her blouse,..opening the first button. His hands were shacking a little,..was it because he was cold? He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, noticing she was breathing fast too. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid down her blouse.

When his hands slid over her arms, it send little shocks through her body. She closed her eyes for a second, biting her lower lip. Opening her eyes again, she saw Mike looking at her, the same desire in his eyes, like she felt inside. She raised her hands, and started unbuttoning his shirt too, still looking him in the eyes. When she threw his shirt aside he couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her close, and kissed her with so much passion it took her breath away.

Feeling his firm chest rubbing against hers, made her want him even more. He moved his hands under her top, stroking the skin of her back, so gently, she moaned out loud.

Slowly he started to move the fabric up, until he reached the bottom side of her bra. His fingers played along the edges, teasing her. Finally he removed her top, dropping it on the floor.

She felt his breath stagnate for a moment, while his eyes wandered over her body.

"You're so beautiful..", He whispered softly,..his hands sliding down to her hips.

Susan pulled his head down so she could feel his lips on hers again. Gently nibbling on his lower lip, she slowly slid her hands across his chest,..feeling his tight muscles through his t-shirt. She moved them under his t-shirt, stroking his stomach,.. his back, ..his chest.

Longing to lay her eyes on his perfect body, she took the edges of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She started placing butterfly kisses all over his chest, until he groaned at her actions. He grabbed her at her waist and move them backwards, until she felt the edge of the table against her back. He lifted her in one swift motion, placing her on the table.

Susan leaned a little backwards, when he started to kiss her again. One hand leaned on the table, the other at the back of his head,.. her fingers running through his hair.

Mike moved his lips to her neck, kissing every inch of skin, pleasing her with his tongue.

He moved even lower, reaching the top of he breasts,..teasing her. Susan wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to feel him closer.

His hands moved down and started unbuttoning her jeans. Looking at her he was swamped with a rush of emotions he could no longer control. He needed her,..she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Carefully he lifted her and carried her to the couch. Gently putting her down, he lowered her jeans, pulling the wet fabric over her legs. When he got up, she looked at him, and with desire in her eyes she started to get rid of his jeans too.

Raising his hand, he lightly traced her cheek with his thumb, resting his forehead against hers.

"We can wait,..", he whispered. "If you're not ready..or..". She interrupted him by kissing him so full of love, he knew nothing would stop them this time.

"I've longed for this moment for so long..", he murmured as he ran his hands down the length of her back.

Feeling her mouth go dry she slid her tongue nervously across her lower lips never once taking her eyes from Mike's face. She moaned gently as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and placed his lips against hers. He carefully lowered her on the couch,..slowly lowering his body next to hers. Sliding his hands back up her body, his chest rubbed against hers, slowly, teasingly.

"Mike,..I need..you", Susan gasped, her hand moving down to his boxers. He helped her get rid of it, then moved his hand towards her back, unclasping her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders. Skimming his hands across the sides of her breasts, he drove her insane with desire. Her breathing went faster again, as he slowly slid his fingers along the edge of her panties.

Pulling his head down for a intense kiss, she arched her body of the couch, pressing it against his. He quickly removed the last piece of fabric that parted them.

"I want you," he groaned loudly, kissing her passionately, moving his body on top of her.

Susan wrapped her legs around his waist, sighing as he entered her. Mike matched her movements with his own, kissing her feverishly, his hands roaming her body. They both felt their climax approaching and within minutes they both climaxed screaming out the other's name.

Mike moved around a little so he was leaning against the back of the couch,..Susan curled up in his arms,..both still breathing heavily.

"Wow,..that..was..amazing..", Mike finally sighed,..gently placing a piece of hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead. Susan moved her head a little so she could face him.

"I've missed you so much Mike,..I never thought I would feel you like this again..", she emotionally said, touching his cheek. He was moved by her words, remembering what is must have been like when he was in a coma,..and rejecting her after he woke up.

"I promise you will never go through that again,..I'm here to stay now, Susan…I won't leave you again..", he sincerely said, lifting himself up a little.

"I've wanted to say this for a while now,..", he looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I love you Susan,..more then I can ever say in words,..or show you with my actions. But I will try,..to make you the happiest woman again..". Tears welled up in her eyes, after his sweet promise. She ran her hand through his hair, resting it against his cheek.

"I love you to Mike,..I will cherish this moment forever! I will remember it,..when it rains..". She kissed him again, and nestled in his arms. Nothing could come between them anymore.


End file.
